Rurouni Kenshin: “The Hidden Book”
by cruisin
Summary: A story of Kenshin's long lost daughter with his long-forgotten first love, Tomoe Yukishiro. What if Tomoe did not die and survived that fateful night? OC: Miyako Yukishiro...
1. Prologue: The Untold Episode

Prologue: _The untold episode_

Sakura looked outside the window of her hut as her memories began to wander nine years ago. _"I will… protect my wife."_ Sakura closed her eyes. Nine years had passed by so quickly… nine years. _"… I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life. Tomoe, would you marry me for real?" _Before, her name was Tomoe Yukishiro, She was engaged but during her fiancé's mission, an assassin killed him. She vowed to avenge but every thoughts of vengeance vanished when she saw the gentleness on those amethyst-colored eyes.

"Kenshin…"

"Mother?"

She turned around and looked at the questioning eyes of her daughter Miyako. _"She has her father's eyes,"_ she smiled.

"Are you alright?" Miyako asked with worry filling her little eyes.

Sakura's smile grew wider, "What made you think that I am not, Miyako?"

Miyako scrunched her little nose in deep thought then getting tired of thinking; she shrugged her shoulders. "I love you mother," she said smiling and gave Sakura a big hug.

Sakura hugged her daughter back as small laughter came out from her. _"At least, I have her… That will do."_ She closed her eyes and reminisced.

_Tomoe opened her eyes. Was it just a dream? Did Kenshin really accidentally killed her? _

_"Kenshin?" she called then tried to sit down. She felt the pain in her back. "_So it was true._" _

_An old man she doesn't know greeted her with a friendly smile, "Ah… you're awake, child. Here, I made a flower soup. Drink up, this will make you feel better."_

_Tomoe obeyed. After sipping the soup, she looked up again, "is my husband here?"_

_The old man wrinkled his forehead, "husband? You are married, child?"_

_Tomoe looked down and with a silent voice answered, "Yes."_

_The old man sighed. "He probably thought you died, my child. Your wound was very fatal. I thought myself that I couldn't save you but the heavens are on your side, they allowed you to live."_

_Tomoe nodded._

Sakura kissed her daughter's raven-colored hair. Miyako might have Kenshin's eyes but she has her hair color. Miyako began to sniff her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked her while smiling.

"I'm smelling. When I grew up, I will smell like you mother. White plum," she answered with glee.

Sakura chuckled, "Go along and play… go…" she said.

Miyako let out a small shriek of excitement then hurried to the door. However, before she completely ran away, she went back to Sakura.

"Mother, I have a question," she said with voice filled with innocence.

"What is it this time? Why are the flowers colorful?" Sakura teased. Miyako is a smart child and oftentimes asks questions like 'why the skies are blue? Or 'why the frogs say ribbit' one time she even asked, "Why am I a girl".

Miyako smiled sweetly, "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Mother, your name is Tomoe right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then why do our neighbors call you Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She knew this moment would come. She knew that one day Miyako would notice everything. And at this moment, she silently regretted telling her, her real name. But Miyako is smart. It's about time she told her the truth.

"Miyako, tell no one about my real name. It will be our little secret, alright?" Sakura told her.

Miyako nodded repeatedly, "but why mother?"

Sakura was about to tell her when a commotion was heard outside. Her heart beat fast as her intuitions instructed her to peek from the window discreetly. Her eyes widened in fear at what she saw. Shoguns. _"How did they find me?"_ She hurriedly went to Miyako and hid her inside a closet.

Miyako's eyes showed fright, "mother, is something wrong?"

Sakura hurriedly embrace her in response. "Promise me Miyako, whatever happens today, you will live."

Miyako's little lips began to quiver as her eyes started to water, "is this the reason why you are called Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura kissed her forehead then heard footsteps nearing them, she closed her eyes and opened it again harshly, "Listen to me, Miyako. You have to live. Promise me you'll live."

Miyako cried softly, "If you're not going to live then I wouldn't either."

"Please Miyako, do not be stubborn." There was a knock. She looked at her daughter one more time. "Whatever happens, you stay here. Be silent. You will survive Miyako, your father is Battosai," with that she closed the closet immediately and answered the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako obeyed. Though shaking, she remained hidden. It has been a very long time that she was inside the closet. She tried to listen to any conversation but she cannot hear any. As if there are no people inside the hut.

"_Battosai? My father?"_ Her thoughts questioned. Her father was never mentioned until now. _"Is his name Battosai? But why do his parents gave him a name meaning 'manslayer'?" _

Miyako scratched her head then decided to come out from hiding after feeling the stillness of the place. She slowly opened the closet door and peeked, there was no one inside. She stepped out and walked very, very slowly planning to run back inside the closet when she hears even a tiny noise. There was no one inside the house. She looked at their bedroom. Her mother is not there. She looked at the kitchen. Still, her mother is not there. Miyako decided to look outside, fear starting to creep up her spine. She stepped out the house and saw one of her neighbors sympathetically looking at her. She wrinkled her forehead and slowly headed to that neighbor.

"Have you seen my--?"

Her neighbor grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. "Miyako, no. You are not going to tell anyone that you are Sakura's daughter, do you understand?" The neighbor whispered to her.

Miyako, beginning to comprehend something tragic happened whispered, "where is she?"

"They led her to the rice fields. Be careful Miyako."

Miyako nodded her head and headed for the rice fields. She quietly walked looking down at her feet. She was very scared but at the same time she was eager to see what 'they' did to her mother. She walked and walked and walked until she came to the end of the rice fields. It was a road. She looked right and left, _"where could they be?"_ she said then began to walk to her left. She kept on walking until she saw a group gathered, apparently looking at something. Breathing deeply, she continued to walk slowly. She wanted to run but her feet were affected by the current emotion she's feeling. An emotion she couldn't explain. Finally, she reached the group.

"Oh poor lady," said a passerby.

Miyako looked at the 'lady' they were speaking off. She froze after seeing who it was. It was her mother. She wanted to cry but she was scared. What if the people who killed her mother are still there? She looked up after feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Kid, do you know her?" A guy with a brown rooster-hair asked her. Miyako studied the tall guy talking to her, he was young, yet he is carrying a big 'something' in his shoulders "was she your mother?"

Miyako looked at her dead mother again. "No," she heard herself answering.

"Very well then, you have to go home kid. Your mother is probably waiting for you."

"I'll stay here for awhile and look at her, mister."

"Weird kid," she heard the young man uttered quietly.

Miyako did not move.

The young man shrugged his shoulders then walked away. Miyako looked at him as he goes. _"Bad,"_ she silently read the letters on the guy's shirt. Miyako looked back at her mother's remain. _"There will be no one waiting for me anymore." _She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, without thinking she turned to her left and walked away. She's not going back to their hut. She needs to forget. She continued to walk not knowing where to go then an idea hit her. _"Battosai… that's right." _She's going to look for him and stay with him. After all, he's her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miyako, come here," the leader called her. He was sitting down across his ugly 'extravagant' post.

Miyako headed to his direction with her eyes looking at her feet.

"How much did you earn today?"

Miyako shrugged her shoulders. She did not pickpocket today. It was her thirteenth birthday, she prayed and promised to God that she will not steal today if God will give her news about her father's whereabouts. True indeed, she heard that Battosai is in Kyoto, in their town visiting a friend named Okina. She ran to go to the restaurant but then like just always, she's late. He was not there anymore.

"What do you mean by that?" the leader asked her and grabbed her shirt. "You better had a good explanation, missy."

Miyako just looked down and remained silent. The leader pushed her away. She fell on her behind.

"Oh, okay? Let's play a guessing game, Miyako." Miyako looked at him. "First question is, what have you done today?… Let me guess… you played with your friends…" he said then crept closer to Miyako, "no… you don't have any friends..." he said shaking his head then looked up again and pretended to think, "Maybe, you met a kind lady and you are about to steal from her but you change your mind…" He said then looked at her again. "No…" He stood up. "How about… you looked for your father, again?"

Miyako's eyes widened. She never told anyone about that, "h-how did you know?'

The leader shook his head in irritation; "You think you can fool me Miyako?" he said then grabbed her again. "NO!!!!! I knew all of your little schemes. You join us so that you can look for your father in every city that we go to. Am I right or am I right?"

Miyako's eyes began to water. She smelled trouble. The leader of the gang she is involved with didn't become a leader for no reason at all. He is scary, strong and heartless.

The leader pouted his lips mimicking a small little girl about to cry, "You think his name's Battosai?" He narrowed his eyes, "First of all, that is not even his real name."

"You know him?" Miyako asked. The leader pushed her away again.

"Yes I do. But what made you think I will tell you?"

"Please, I beg you leader, tell me." She said and bowed down at the leader's feet.

The leader laughed, "you promise you'll behave?"

Miyako looked up and nodded repeatedly.

"You're so pathetic. I'll give you information but after that you will not escape a sound lashing," he said. After saying that, he snapped his fingers and a man with a whip came in.

Miyako grew scared.

"He has red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek." He said and ordered the man with the whip, "now take her out of my sight." The man pulled her harshly. "Hold it," their leader said and gripped Miyako's chin tightly, "listen to me Miyako and listen well, because I'll kill you with just one mistake. Looking for your father is a pathetic and annoying act. He doesn't know you exist. And besides, it diminishes my profits. So missy, you better stop this foolishness because you cannot escape my wrath the next time." He said and laughed, then he stopped. "Oh maybe you could… that is… if you kill me." He added then laughed evilly again as the man with the whip took her away for her punishment.

She closed her eyes. It will surely hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azumi entered the alley where she knows their newfound assassin is. She saw the young lady standing right beside a dead body. Azumi tilted her head trying to comprehend the silence of their new assassin. _"She is really quite different compared to the others."_ Miyako's silence is not a kind that exudes danger but of innocence.

"Nice work Miyako," Azumi told her. "A clean cut. The boss was not mistaken in taking you in." She said again and smiled.

Miyako sheathed her sword. "So you come here to clean this up, right?" she said then slowly looked at Azumi. Azumi looked at their best assassin. Their boss in the group introduced Miyako. He said she's a keeper. At first, she has doubts because Miyako doesn't know any sword techniques. But six months passed, she proved her worth. She is actually becoming her favorite assassin.

Azumi nodded her head. "So what style did you use this time to end his life?"

Miyako began to walk away, "The same, I copied his."

Azumi smirked with great pleasure as Miyako walked away. "You're growing up good Miyako. You're learning well." She looked as the eighteen year-old disappeared from her sight.

The boss will be glad the mission was completed successfully and accurately.


	2. Chapter 1 Sweet Dreams, Kenshin!

**CHAPTER 1. **_**Sweet dreams, Kenshin!!!**_

"_Forgive me, my darling," Tomoe told him as the dagger fell from her hands. Blood dripped from the wound she created on his face._

"_Tomoe… Tomoe… TOMOE!!!!"_

Kenshin immediately woke up after that dream. HE looked beside him and saw Kaoru peacefully sleeping. He smiled seeing her safe and sound but then his smile vanished after remembering the dream. He put his hands on his left cheek and felt the scar once more then looked away blankly, _"Tomoe."_ He closed his eyes. _"Why now? What is the meaning of this?"_ He opened his eyes again and scrunched his forehead after smelling a very familiar scent. "White plum."

"Huh?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was awakened by his movement.

"Are you saying something, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled at her, "I thought I smelled white plum. That's all. You are not to worry. Now go back to sleep."

Kaoru smiled, "All right then," she said then closed her eyes.

Kenshin stood up and walked outside their room. He doesn't want to disturb Kaoru's sleep again and he knew that he cannot go back to sleep anymore. Not now. His thoughts were consumed with memories of Tomoe. _"Is it wrong to think about her at this point?"_ He asked himself and sat down at the wooden floors outside the dojo.

"Papa?"

Kenshin looked at the direction of that voice and found Kenji rubbing his eyes. HE smiled. Kenji looked exactly like him when he was a kid but only with black hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kenshin asked and stretched his right arm toward the little boy. Kenji, in response headed for his arm and ended up on his lap.

"I was awoken when you passed by my room," he answered then yawned.

"But I was so still and quiet."

Kenji nodded, "I knew that. But I don't know… I just felt someone's presence so I woke up."

"You better sleep in my lap now, is that fine, Kenji?"

Kenji just nodded and closed his eyes resting his head on his father's chest.

Kenshin smiled and let out a deep sigh. He is contented. He is happy. He loves his family. They are his treasures and it will remain like that until the end. Five years had passed. Five years at peace. Five years without any disturbance from anyone – no one was in danger that needed his help, well, of course, aside from Sanosuke who still has to ask for his help once in a while on his problem with his wife, Megumi.

HE chuckled at the thought. Sanosuke and Megumi were married for four years already and had a very cute little girl named Ayo, who is three years old. HE remembered the two constantly fighting on just what to name Ayo when she was born. Kenshin smiled at the transition. Sanosuke had grown so much over the years though for sometimes his immaturity shows up, but then again, Megumi was always there to straighten him out. He never expected it to be but Sanosuke was a very protective father to Ayo.

And there is Yahiko who is now a teenager and had grown friendlier with Subame. HE still lives with them but now he knew how to do his chores without grumbling especially if Kenji is around watching him. Yahiko is now a Kashin-style master and had no desire to hold a true sword. He said that if Kenshin were contented on a reverse blade sword, he would be contented with his wooden sword too. He also mentioned that it is not with the weapon that a swordsman is called a swordsman but what is in his heart. Kenshin sighed; Yahiko grew into a fine young man. Still, the scene of Sanosuke and Yahiko squabbling is still a common scenario at the Kashin dojo. Some things are not intended to change.

Kenshin looked up as his thoughts wandered to their friends in Kyoto. Aoshi and Misao are expecting a baby this spring. The once young, impulsive girl is going to be a mother soon. Kenshin smiled at the thought. He couldn't just imagine Misao being a mother. Sanosuke even suggested that the baby would suffer from ear infection just hearing the voice of the weasel girl. But Okina said in the last letter he sent them that Misao is doing a great job on being pregnant. Whatever that means… Kenshin couldn't still imagine how will Misao look like as a mother. With regards to Aoshi, the last time he saw him, he noticed he had been smiling a lot. He sure did found his peace.

Speaking of peace, Saito is now a captain of an elite task force of the government. He and Kenshin had finally resolved their differences and became good friends after Kenshin discovered that he was still alive. Actually, he was one of Kenji's godfather… but a stingy one at that. However despite of their friendship, he never by any chance saw Saito's wife in person yet. He was actually having thoughts about her being just a figment of Saito's imagination. It could be true. With Saito's temperament, he doubted if a woman could bear the burden of having him as a husband.

Their beloved friend, Dr. Gensai and the girls moved to Kyoto for the girls' education. During summer, the girls, Ayame and Suzume visit their favorite "Uncle Kenny" and baby-sit Kenji.

Of course there is his Master who visits them in Tokyo once in awhile to tell him how stupid he is and at times to scare Kenji. But as Kenji grew up, he learned how to face the master without being scared. If Master Heiku says 'boo', Kenji will say 'boo' as well. Now, when the master visits, he finds Kenji amusing. This time, he often teased Kenshin with, "see? Your son is even smarter than you."

Kenshin closed his eyes. He is indeed happy. With friends around and a family that loves him. How can he want for more? He is happy. No… He is full of joy… and maybe… Maybe… Tomoe just wanted to wish him that as well. With that in mind he quietly wrapped his arms around his son and dozed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncuw Kengy!!!!" Kenshin woke up by the sound of that teeny voice and saw Ayo waving at him on Sanosuke's shoulders. Kenshin smiled. Feeling his father moved, Kenji rubbed his eyes and looked at their visitor as well. He smiled after seeing his Uncle Sano and Auntie Meg.

"What are you two doing sleeping outside?" Megumi asked, her being a doctor and a mother overwhelming her. "You two might catch a cold. Now where is Kaoru? I am going to give her a word about this," she added and rushed inside the dojo before Kenshin could explain.

"Uncuw Kengy… why sleep outside?" Ayo asked him trying to imitate Megumi as Sanosuke put her down.

Kenji climbed down from his father's lap and held Ayo's hand, "Let's play, Ayo." HE said forgetting about breakfast. The two children ran away before even Kenshin or Sano could speak.

Sanosuke scratched his head, "Who ever thought being a father is tedious?"

Kenshin laughed as a response.

"So what are you doing outside Kenshin? Did the 'missy' become angry again?" Sanosuke asked implying the time when Kaoru made Kenshin sleep outside because he forgot to do the laundry.

Kenshin shook his head, "I woke up very early this morning. I can't go back to sleep anymore and I don't want to wake Kaoru up. So I decided to just stay outside. I woke up Kenji in the process. Then, we fell asleep together right here."

Sanosuke nodded repeatedly but his attention is on Ayo who is running around while Kenji is trying to catch her, "Ayo, watch the ditch," he called out. Ayo kept on running and running. "Ayo, there is a stone…" "Ayo, don't run too fast."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile.

"By the way Kenshin, any news about our little Yahiko and Subame?" He asked him without looking away from Ayo.

Kenshin smiled, "Sano, that is gossiping." Yahiko by that time came outside stretching his arms. "But if you wanted to know, I suggest you ask him now. That you should."

"Ask me what?"

"Uncuw Yayiyo," Ayo called to Yahiko. Yahiko turned to the little girl and waved.

"Tag," Kenji said after tagging Ayo. "Now. you're the it, you chase me."

"NO faiwr." Ayo said then pouted after pointing at Yahiko.

Kenji smiled, "Alright then, I'm still _it_. Now you run… because I'm going to catch you…."

Ayo shrieked then ran again. Kenji ran after her.

Yahiko turned to Kenshin and Sanosuke, "ask me what?"

Sanosuke shook his head, "Nothing…"

Kenshin smiled knowing very well to where this conversation will lead.

"What Sano?" Yahiko demanded. He knew that it was something very important judging from Sanosuke's way of acting.

"Nothing."

"I said 'what'?"

"I said nothing!!!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sano, what?"

"Yahiko, nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The children stopped running after hearing Sanosuke and Yahiko having their banter. They too, are a constant audience of the two and they find it very amusing. They ran towards the two.

"What do you think are they talking about Ayo?" Kenji asked.

Ayo shrugged her little shoulders while shaking her head, "I no know."

With Kenshin, they watched with their heads going back and forth at the two men as the latter continued with their 'whats" and 'nothings' until Kaoru and Megumi called them for breakfast.


	3. Chap2 Black Blood:Elite Grp of Assasins

**CHAPTER 2. **_**Black Blood: Elite Group of Assassins…**_

Miyako waited for the perfect timing before planning to disclose herself to her next victim. It was her next assignment. General Yamamoto. A swordsman who is well known to break the sword of anyone he is fighting with. Because of his reputation, he was confident not to carry firearms, as it was required of him. Knowing it was about the right time, Miyako showed herself.

"General Yamamoto?" She asked. The general is only six feet away from her, his back facing her. It might seem to be an easy target but she knew better.

The general smirked, "I could have sworn somebody is following me. Good you decided to show yourself," he said calmly then turned around to face her. "Black blood sent you?"

Miyako smirked, "I'm here to kill you."

The general raised his brows in skepticism, "really? How may I ask are you going to do that?" he asked sarcastically.

Miyako shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know yet. Why not you show me?" she said then drew her sword.

The general shook his head. A crazed girl calling herself an assassin with no plans on how to kill him has the guts to even face him. He made his stance and readied his sword.

Miyako narrowed her glistening eyes then attacked first, just as she always does. The general scoffed, _"Impatient." _He retaliated with a single swing; a clash between the swords was heard in the dark night. The general laughed as he saw half of his opponent's sword flew in the air. He looked at the assassin who is looking at her broken sword.

Miyako sighed then looked back at the general with the smirk not leaving her face. "You broke my sword."

General Yamamoto began to feel fear. A fear he doesn't know came from. The assassin is obviously standing on the ground of disadvantage yet… yet…

Miyako threw her broken sword and unsheathed another one. "I know you'd break my sword so I brought a spare," she said calmly. "I hope you don't mind."

General Yamamoto wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he made his stance. Still, he tried to regain his confidence, "What made you think I couldn't break your second sword?"

Miyako chuckled, "Oh I think you would but then again…" she said then copied the general's stance, "… maybe you couldn't."

The general's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the young girl doing his stance, "_Who does she think she is? She cannot do my style… I… it… I… it… took me eight years to master it."_

"Ready to die general?" Miyako asked coldly.

The general narrowed his eyes then attacked first. Miyako waited for the right timing. Just as the timing's right, she did what the general did. She changed her hold of the sword, bended her right knee and made a forceful single swing upward. The clash echoed in the stillness of the night. The general gasped realizing what happened. His sword… his sword… He looked as the other half of his sword flew in the air. Miyako with a swift move, stepped her right foot forward and made a turn ending at the stunned general's back then without hesitation, she stabbed him.

The general knelt down in pain. Miyako pulled out her sword then faced the general.

"H-how d-did you…" were the words that came out from the general's mouth before he completely fell on the ground, dead.

Miyako looked at her sword and shook her head. The blade was utterly destroyed by the impact.

"Nice copy," a voice of a woman said.

"I lost my swords," Miyako replied and tossed her shattered sword away.

"That happens… Get a new one." She said. "How did you determine how to use his style in such a short period of time?" she asked again.

"You forgot. It is my expertise."

The woman laughed, "I know but spare me the details. You know how much I love _details._"

Miyako sighed. She knows Azumi will never stop. "The secret was not in his blade but on the force he used. His technique centered on the right timing. It is a defensive attack. One who wished to use it should patiently wait for the correct angle of the opponent's sword then with a forceful thrust must quickly release a swing upward hitting the center of the sword. Miscalculation will determine the winner."

Azumi smiled, "you continue to amaze me Miyako."

Miyako looked at her as a response.

"The boss wanted to see you."

"A new assignment?"

Azumi shrugged her shoulders. "Probably."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako entered her newfound sanctuary. For a year and six months, she had been staying there. It was a dojo disguised in a commoner's house. For them, the members of the Black Blood, it was a lair: A very dangerous assassins' lair. Miyako walked in the room they used as an assembly place and saw her comrades gathered.

Kakashi was standing with arms crossed by the door. The man was an assassin skilled with his O-dachi: A very long sword. His expertise revolves on his cleverness and in his silence. He was too mysterious. No one can ever grasp the depths of his thoughts. He is always assigned to silence high-ranking officials who tend to have a number of bodyguards.

Yoko looked at her as she entered. She was sitting down on the floor, Indian style. She smiled. The woman looks young for her age. That is her strength. The ability to lure people and make them believe that she is innocent. Her weapons involve a group of Tantos. These are daggers with blade less than 12 inches. Her common assignment involves sneaky penetration on the victim's turf, a silent kill. To add, she is a sharp shooter. She can kill a fly by just throwing her dagger at it.

On the right side of the room, Nashi seemed happy upon seeing her. He was sitting down with his right hand on top of his right knee. The assassin is buff. For a weapon, he has Wakizashi, a short sword. His strength majors on his ability to adjust his strength to his opponent's strength and for some reason he is equipped with a gift of gab allowing him for a second to interrupt his opponents concentration. He accepts any assignment given to him but most of it involves assassinating skilled women.

Azumi walked passed her and seated on her spot. The woman might look like she's just there to clean up and manage and assign assignments but she too is a dangerous assassin. She knows how to handle any kind of weapon but her expertise is her quick hand movement. She is endowed with the ability to break the spinal cord with a single pull using her wrist. Her assignments are not much but when she has one, her victim died of suffocation and paralysis.

In the middle of the room stood their boss, Ryu Watanabe. The man was 30 years old… the oldest in the group. He was the one who took her away from the bandits after seeing her killed the leader. The brown-haired being has a smile that could make one's spine chill in fear. His sword is a Moroha: a powerful double-edged sword. Ryu seldom kills but she was told that his techniques are invincible. They said that as his name suggested, he really is a dragon with the sword. His speed was impossible for a naked eye to see. Miyako is willing to watch as he fights but that is something Ryu wouldn't allow to happen knowing her expertise.

Miyako closed the door behind her and looked at Ryu. "You called for me?"

"Yes." Ryu answered. "Where are your swords?"

"I'm afraid I lost them in battle."

Ryu chuckled, "So it's true. Yamamoto breaks swords."

Miyako nodded, "But my swords were his last two."

"I have a new assignment for you," Ryu said.

Miyako sighed, "as much as I want to accept it, you see boss, I don't have a sword."

Ryu smiled, "That is why I am giving you one. A late gift… for your nineteenth birthday." HE said then tossed a sheathed sword at her.

Miyako opened her hands to catch it but she failed to do so. Good thing, Kakashi did. He arched his brows at her while shaking his head, "You might be good at swords but not at catching them, white plum," he said then gave him a smile.

Miyako grabbed the sword from him. Kakashi always calls her 'white plum' because of her scent. For four months, she couldn't help but notice the sudden attention Kakashi is giving her. Not that she doesn't like the attention but it is more of she doesn't like him.

"Why not you look at it?" Azumi suggested. "I am the one who suggested to the boss that that sword suits you well."

Miyako not hiding her excitement on her new toy unsheathed it. It was an unusual kind of sword. The blade reflected the light and it glistened. "What is this?"

"I call it Machi-Okuri," Ryu said. "I had it made especially for you and your expertise. Just like you, your sword copies the sword of your opponent."

Miyako wrinkled her forehead, "I don't understand."

"Hold the handle and slide it slowly."

Miyako did as what she was told and she smiled upon seeing her sword split into two. "Two swords."

"Not just that," Azumi said. "Put it back together, hold the handle and make a quick thrust upward but make sure you retreat the thrust again."

Miyako obeyed. Her sword blade shortened. She smiled.

"Impressive sword." Yoko suggested.

"Do you like it?" Ryu said.

Miyako looked at him and smirked, "What is my next assignment?" she said implying her feelings toward the sword.

Ryu smiled, " A high government official. Senator Ishikawa."

Miyako looked at him in disbelief, "Ishikawa is not a master swordsman. Isn't it Kakashi's turf?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I already have my assignment. Besides, the boss thought it is an easy kill for you. He will not have guards on his journey to Osaka. According to Azumi's sources, it is a self-reflection journey. So you see, I find it not challenging."

Miyako raised her brow, "was that an insult?"

Ryu laughed, "No it is not. Yoko, would you mind explaining?"

Yoko smiled, "The boss wanted you to finish fast so you can have a vacation. Minimum of a month, maximum of five. It's our second gift."

Miyako smiled, "I see… what if I never come back?"

Nashi laughed evilly then stopped, "Oh you would… you have no choice Miyako. It's either you come back or the black blood eliminates you. That's how we do it."

Miyako's smile faded. She has no escape. She, Miyako Yukishiro is the sixth member of the Black Blood: A group of elite assassins who killed for money and not principles. They are not owned by any government or political groups. They are not biased. They don't care about the reasons behind the instructed killing.

They just kill; no questions asked.


	4. Chapter 3 and 4

**CHAPTER 3. **_**Sword of heaven met Machi Okuri: the deadly sword that imitates**_

Soujiro thanked the simple old man who gave him a glass of water. The old man was meditating inside a shrine when he passed by. Seeing as to he is tired, the old man roused to his feet, called him in a gentle voice and offered him a drink.

"You have been walking for a long time young man." The old man said looking at his slippers.

Soujiro smiled and nodded as a response. The old man was very observant.

"A wise man once said, He who walks, knows more," The old man stated again and smiled.

Soujiro knowing he never heard those words before asked, "Wise man?"

The old man nodded, "Me," he said and laughed.

Soujiro laughed with the old man, "Sir, you had been so helpful to me. May I know the name of my kind host if he pleases?"

The old man slightly bowed his head in recognition of Soujiro's politeness, "Call me Mamoru. And may I ask your name and what brought you to the Shinto shrine here in the peaceful mountains of Osaka?"

"I am Soujiro Seta. A humble wanderer." He replied in complete honesty.

"A wanderer? Interesting. If I may ask, why?" Mamoru asked while putting his hand under his chin.

"To find my own truth sir," Soujiro responded in a simple manner. "A wanderer I met five years ago suggested that I find my own truth. So I did."

"And have you found it?"

Soujiro nodded.

"What was the truth?"

Soujiro looked at Mamoru and gave him a smile. "That as much as the weak dies and the strong survives serves correct as to it is the law of nature, it is also a truth that we reap what we sow. If you sow kindness then you reap kindness, if you sow death then you reap death. I learned that being strong is not an excuse to kill the weak but one is blessed to be strong so he can use his strength to serve those who have none." He responded in a very warm tone.

Mamoru nodded, "you have learned well."

Soujiro looked away, _"Thank you, Mr. Himura."_

"Mr. Seta, if you do not mind my inquiry, now that you have found your truth, will you stop wandering?"

"I am not sure, sir."

Mamoru opened his mouth to talk but Soujiro certainly heard a woman's voice.

"Senator Ishikawa?"

The two men looked at the direction of the voice. Soujiro immediately felt trouble as he gazed at the woman with a maroon cape and a sword placed on her waist. She had her raven black hair in a ponytail and her eyes exudes danger. Soujiro looked back at Mamoru. "You are Senator Ishikawa?"

"Yes child, I am Mamoru Ishikawa."

"Good. Because I came here to kill you," the woman said simply.

Mamoru nodded, "maybe that is what drives me to reflection. The heavens marked my death."

Soujiro narrowed his eyes, "not on my watch sir."

The woman looked at him, "who are you?"

"It is not my habit to tell my name to unkind strangers."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "fine then. But I didn't come here to kill you. I came here for the old man."

"Why?"

"I never made it my business to ask."

Mamoru looked at her and spoke, "you might probably be a member of the Black Blood."

"Black Blood?" Soujiro asked.

"A group of elite assassins with no affiliations with any political groups. Given the right amount of compensation, they kill." Mamoru explained

Soujiro's eyes narrowed more, "that is not right. Money, in exchange for life? That is brutal not to mention pathetic. "

The woman sighed, "I really don't care. I have a mission and I intend to do it. If you want to die mister, then so be it." She said then shook her head. "Seems I'm unlucky today, two kills for a prize of one." She added before drawing her sword.

Soujiro took a step forward while studying his opponent. He was surprised when she impulsively attacked. Soujiro made a quick step backward and turned to dodge the attack. It was a faulty and careless offensive move. It made him think. _"What is she up to?"_

Knowing that she missed, the assassin tried to attack again. But this time, it's quicker. Soujiro planned to just dodge it but it was too late. The assassin's blade made contact with his right arm. She saw him bleed, but that didn't cause her to cease. Seeing as to he is bleeding, she attacked yet again this time one step quicker than her previous attacks. Soujiro had no other choice but to use his Bato-jutsu. But as he drew his sword, the woman's sword countered it with another Bato-jutsu.

"I've seen that style before," she said then quickly moved to attack again.

Soujiro closed his eyes and forced to do so, he began his feet work for his Tenken. At this period of time, the assassin stopped and looked at his footwork. With that, Soujiro disappeared. He could see the woman trying to look at the direction of his attack but he knew that she doesn't stand a chance. He directed his sword to her but to his amazement she didn't move to retaliate. She just stood there waiting for the sword to make contact with her. It scared him so he retreated at the last second. He doesn't want to kill her.

The assassin arched her brow. A smirked formed in her lips, "What happened?"

"Why didn't you move?" Soujiro asked.

The assassin shrugged her shoulders once more, "It's just me. My way of fighting I guess."

Soujiro wrinkled his forehead in puzzlement. An assassin who is not quite sure on what to do during a duel? His surprise grew more intense when he saw her starting to do his Tenken footwork.

"It's like this, right?" she asked teasing, and then with the same speed as he had, she disappeared.

Soujiro concentrated on his attacker's movements. He knew that if he misjudged, the assassin's sword would bring him six inches below the ground. He readied his sword upon seeing her drew closer. But he was bewildered when she withdrew on the last second.

"What happened?" It was his turn to ask.

She shrugged her shoulders again then looked at him smiling, "I forgot you didn't finish the attack," was her mysterious answer. "Would you care to show me how to finish it?"

Soujiro then came to a realization that the assassin his facing uses her opponent's technique. That is why she was not sure. She couldn't finish the Tenken because she did not see him finish it. She might look ignorant with the sword but he hadn't met anyone before that is as dangerous as she is. The assassin apparently is aware of the classic weakness of every man: HIS OWN SELF.

"Are you trying to read what is my next move?" she asked him and smiled mischievously again. "It all depends on you." She teased then began to do the footwork once more.

Soujiro knew that he has to end this duel sooner or later. If not, then the life of the kind old Mamoru will be in great danger. He has to win. He readied himself again and made his stance. Now, he is determined to complete the attack. The woman smiled. Soujiro moved and disappeared. He was quick that no eyes could see him however, when he drew his sword and aimed on the assassin. The assassin quickly used Tenken to dodge it. She disappeared.

When she made herself known, she looked at Soujiro with eyes filled with the willingness to kill. _"She saw the final thrust."_ He was not mistaken. The assassin began to move. Soujiro prepared. He knew he could lose this duel but he will no give up just yet. He has someone to protect. The footwork grew closer and closer. He couldn't decipher where will she attack. He was about to draw his sword but he was again surprised when she retreated with a jump. Then he heard a very teeny voice.

"Grandpa?"

Soujiro saw the assassin quickly sheathed her sword as the young girl approached Mamoru. Soujiro did the same thing.

"Let's go home grandpa," the young girl said then held her hand out.

Mamoru accepted it and looked at the assassin smiling, "Thank you." Then he looked at Soujiro, "Thank you too. It had been a pleasure knowing you Mr. Seta." After saying those words he looked at his granddaughter and said, "Very well Tomoe, let us go."

Soujiro caught the sight of the assassin quickly closing her eyes in pain and opening it again. The two of them watched as the senator and his granddaughter walked away. When the two were gone, Soujiro looked back at the assassin.

"That was kind of you to spare the little child from hurt."

"I never kill with children around." She answered in a monotone voice.

"That's very noble of you."

The assassin snickered, "I do not flatter easily. I am still an assassin," she said.

Soujiro nodded, "True but a different kind. You remind me of someone." He said and thought of Kenshin.

The assassin scoffed in response, "I don't care. Given the chance and without any disturbances, I'd still kill the old man."

"And I say again, not on my watch."

The assassin looked at him. Soujiro then saw the now emotionless amethyst-colored eyes. _"Kenshin…"_

"You win this time," she said then turned her back from him.

"What is your name?" Soujiro couldn't help but ask.

"It is not my habit to tell my name to very kind strangers," she said then started on her way.

Soujiro watched as she walked away. "_Who are you? What happened to you?_" From the way she reacted in the presence of the child, he knew that she's not evil. Soujiro knew better than anyone else the pain that he saw on her eyes. It is a tragic memory. The woman made killing an escape way from the pain. He silently grieved for her. As he watched her go a decision came to him. He smiled at his thought then walked to carry out his plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako knew someone is following her. She knew that it is the man Ishikawa called Mr. Seta: The man with a very interesting footwork. She continued to walk. True indeed that she is annoyed of him following her but she has no time to argue with or to even pay attention to him because she is currently lost. Miyako partly blamed the stalker for her situation. When she entered the forest, she was aware that she had to take the first paved way to her right but she was somewhat disturbed by the presence following her that's why she accidentally missed it. She tried to go back but as she tries she found herself becoming more and more lost in the middle of the forest. _"Why do these trees all look the same?"_ She sighed, her irritation getting stronger and stronger.

"Are you lost?" Mr. Seta decided to show himself.

Miyako continued on walking and to her annoyance, Mr. Seta followed her like a dog following its master. Miyako grimaced. _"When is he going to leave me alone?"_

"I believe you should have taken the first paved way to your right if you wished to go outside the forest but you passed it." He said again with his very irritating voice. Actually, it wasn't irritating but she is beyond irritated.

"_The heavens know I knew that. It was your fault."_ She whispered to herself.

"You're going the wrong way. If you wish I could show the right path."

Miyako is beyond irritated. She's aggravated. The man is so nosy. _"Could he just mind his own business?" _Due to anger, she stopped and turned around to face Mr. Seta. "Leave… me… alone…" she said slowly then quickly turned around to walk away. However, she found herself slowly sinking. _"What?!!! Quicksand!!!"_ She let out a goaded groan. She harshly looked at Mr. Seta who smiled seeing her distress.

"Do you mind?" She told him implying him to help her.

"But I thought you want me to leave you alone," Mr. Seta teased.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Do you know that if you talk, you'll sink faster?" He said then smiled.

Miyako looked away. Who could ever imagined her end to be like this? She pictured her death in so many ways but those did not include quicksand. "Are you going to help me or not?" she asked in a quiet angry voice. To her aggravation, Mr. Seta chuckled. She sighed in disbelief. She looked at him planning to at least throw insults before she died but she saw him cutting a long branch and walking slowly to her. She secretly sighed in relief.

"I will help you but I have conditions," he said with a sweet smile.

She looked at him with a heated gaze.

"Now… now be a good girl and I will pull you out from there," he said again not breaking his smile.

Miyako was angry but she couldn't help but to give a smile because the truth is she found Mr. Seta's gesture to be adorable. His eyes sparkle everytime he smiles and his innocence shines out from it. However, she doesn't want him to see her smiling so she controlled it. Without thinking she found herself asking, "what are the conditions?"

"First, tell me who you are?"

Miyako sighed. _"He doesn't give up easily. _"My name is Miyako Yukishiro," she answered. It was not acceptable for assassins like her to just give out her name like that but she doesn't know why she felt that somehow the man in front of her is worthy to trust.

Mr. Seta bended his knees and began to reach her with the branch. She took a hold at the end of it. She could feel the quicksand slowly pulling her downward.

"Could you please pull me up now?"

"Not so fast," he said again.

She opened her mouth in disbelief.

"I have a request and since you owe me your life you are required to oblige," he said seriously.

The quicksand is now pulling her harder and harder, "All right all right I'll comply. Please just pull me up."

Mr. Seta smiled, "You will accompany me for six months in my wanderings." He said then pulled her up.

Once, she was on solid ground again, she began to remove the mud that somehow stuck to her cape. Knowing it will be useless; she just removed it.

"I am Soujiro Seta. Please call me Soujiro," he told her and smiled. He then walked away.

Miyako had every chance to just run away, but she didn't. She watched as Soujiro started to walk away, _"was he expecting me to follow him?"_ She couldn't stop her body from responding, she found herself walking next to him. He said six months; she has a debt to be paid for six months. She closed her eyes. She has to be back at Tokyo in five months or else they'll put an end to her existence. Not to mention she wasn't successful in assassinating the Senator. She sighed. She'll be in trouble… she knows… but… she continued to follow Soujiro.

She shrugged her shoulders.

She'll cross the bridge when she gets there.

**CHAPTER 4. **_**Love Found then Lost…**_

Miyako stared at the sleeping Soujiro. He was sitting down under a tree and quietly dozing off. Two months had passed and to her surprise Soujiro never even once asked her why she kills. He treated her with respect and told her beautiful stories about his travels. She saw him defend the weak from any oppressors. There were times that she wanted to draw her sword but Soujiro would not let her. The truth is, he tied her sword into its sheath in a manner that implies that she is not going to use it any longer. Much to her surprise, she didn't object. Maybe… just maybe… she no longer wished to use it. She smiled.

"Is something wrong with my face that you keep staring at it Miyako?" he said with a smile when he opened his eyes.

Miyako smiled back and shook her head.

Soujiro stood up and looked at the sky. "I had been napping for a long time, it will be dark soon, and we need to find a place to spend the night. Are you ready to walk?"

Miyako stood up and nodded. The two of them walked side by side in silence. _"Should I ask him?"_

"Is something bothering you Miyako?" Soujiro sensing something is not right, asked.

"If there is, I believe it is impolite to ask you about it," Miyako replied and looked down.

Soujiro scrunched his forehead then looked at her still managing to smile, "so you would consider it impolite if I ask you something?"

Miyako smiled, "it's not what I meant."

"If that is so, then, can I ask you something?"

Miyako looked at him, Soujiro looked ahead. "I don't know." She replied.

Soujiro did not respond but just continued to walk. Miyako looked down and did the same too.

They reached a village in no time. A kind old lady offered them a place to rest for the night for free. It was already dark but Miyako decided to step outside and think. For two months, she had been living in peace and she liked it. No death. It was beautiful and if only she could stay that way. But as Nashi told her, she doesn't have a choice. The moment she accepted the title 'assassin', death had been her evil twin--- If not for her victim; sooner for her. It was dreadful. She never wished to be an assassin. All she wished for was to find her father… Battosai: A red-haired man with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. That's all she knew about him.

"A silent river runs deep," a voice disturbed all of her thoughts. Soujiro sat a foot away from her.

Miyako looked at him.

Not looking at her, he began to speak in a quiet voice, "when I was very young, I experienced very dreadful things in my life. I was an illegitimate child. My father took me in for one reason only and that is to stop rumors from spreading… to avoid disgrace." He looked at her. "He never loved me. I was forced to do hard labor for them. I was never treated as a family but as a slave." He sighed, sadness in his voice as he recalled. Miyako, unable to bear the sadness in his eyes, looked away. Still, he continued. "They would hurt me and beat me and I would cry but the more I cry the more they'd hurt me. So I figure to just smile even if the pain sore my skin."

Miyako couldn't bear it anymore, she groaned, "that was ruthless."

Soujiro nodded, "then I met a man, he told me that the weak dies and the strong survives. Shortly after that, I killed my abusive family. Then I was trained by this man and became his faithful ally. I became a young assassin…" he said and looked up "… just like you. But sooner, I met another man, a former manslayer who promised not to kill anymore. He said his sword is only used to protect the weak. I couldn't understand him. I was furious at him. I thought it was all hypocrisy but then he made me realize that my anger is not due to the fact that we do not have the same principles but that of because I blamed him for not being there to protect me when I was young." He sighed happily and looked down. "He defeated me in our duel and made me realize that he was right but what amazed me is…" he looked at Miyako again with eyes beaming, "… he told me to find my own truth. So I did. Just like him, I wander. In my wanderings, I learned that he was right. The strong are blessed with strength so they could protect the weak and not to harm them."

Miyako looked at him, he continued, "now, I am at peace."

Miyako looked ahead and closed her eyes. She doesn't know if it was right to tell him her past. But she sighed and slowly began, "I had a happy childhood. Eight years of it. My mother loved me so much. Her name is Tomoe," she said then looked at Soujiro, her eyes tearing. "… just like Ishikawa's granddaughter."

Soujiro didn't move his eye contact. He saw a lot of pain at the glowering amethyst-colored eyes. She continued, "Then one day, she hid me in a closet. The next thing I remembered was standing beside a road looking at her dead body and denying to a stranger that she's my mother." Her voice cracked, "I don't know who buried her or where is she buried." Miyako closed her eyes and looked away. "Then, everything just changed. I learned to pickpocket to survive from hunger then sooner I learned to kill to survive death."

Soujiro looked down, he understands her well. They were silent for a moment. The sound of the crickets could be heard echoing in the silent night. The wind blew a cold air. Soujiro sighed, "you must rest now, Miyako. Tomorrow we will be wandering again." Miyako looked at him and smiled. She stood up and went inside leaving Soujiro reflecting on his thoughts.

He was right. Miyako has a dark past. She was not one like those of who killed just for pleasure but she killed to survive. Black Blood. He has to find out something about the group. Miyako needs to be free from their clutches. Soujiro clenched his fist. He will help her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three more months passed. Miyako knew she has to go back to Tokyo but then she doesn't wish to leave Soujiro's presence. Soujiro made her feel secured. He made her feel protected and she loves it about him. Miyako froze at her running thoughts. _"What am I thinking about?"_ But she smiled after the thought. Who will not love him? He's kind, gentleman, simple and completely adorable… especially when he smiles. It is just so precious. Miyako sighed and put her face on top of her hand and began to daydream.

Soujiro went inside their small hut. For some reasons, he just decided to stop wandering and surprised her by telling her he'll be building a hut. He did. She watched him labor and would fetch water for him to drink. "I can't believe we are staying in this hut for a month now, Miyako," he told her.

Miyako woke up from her daydreaming and looked at Soujiro "Were you finished planting vegetables?" she asked.

Soujiro laughed and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm afraid so Miyako. Let us just hope they'll grow. I don't know how to plant them so I just guessed."

Miyako laughed too. She was wearing a simple yellow kimono that Soujiro one day bought her. "I have a confession to make too, I guessed another menu for us today… again."

Soujiro shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "well I must say for a month you've been guessing and it's not bad."

Miyako giggled, "so are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am, I surely am starving. What are we having?"

"A fish stew with carrots… Miyako style," she replied smiling.

Soujiro grinned, "That sounds delicious."

"Wait 'til you taste it. It's even better." Miyako replied.

"Now, now aren't we so confident?" He answered and took a bite. It was spicy but then again it was not bad at all.

"So?" Miyako waited for his comment.

Soujiro shrugged his shoulders, "not bad."

Miyako smiled in contentment and dined with him. It was yet again a happy dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro looked at Miyako while she was washing the dishes. Now, she had a calm expression. Yellow looks good on her. It lets out her inner radiance. The radiance she had been hiding all along. Radiance he loved seeing. The truth is, in the past months that they have been together, he found out that he loves everything about her… how she smiles, how she giggles… how she twists her lips… how she is caring in her own special way… how she is sweet in small gestures… It is so satisfying. He's even starting to think about growing old with her. He had been staring for a long time now, and he couldn't get enough of her.

After washing the dishes, she looked at him. "Yes? You've been staring for a long time now. Is something wrong?" she asked with a smile.

Soujiro did not answer; he just looked at her. Miyako felt a little bit embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed.

"Stop that Soujiro." She said and looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm. Did I offend you?" he asked worriedly.

Miyako shook her head then looked at him again.

"Miyako…" Soujiro began.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"If I can do it, why not?"

Soujiro smiled, "can you sit beside me?"

Timidly, Miyako granted his request. Soujiro looked at her and smiled.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

Miyako smiled, "very. Thank you."

Soujiro nodded, "good." He said then looked away. Miyako felt him becoming uneasy about something.

"Is something wrong Soujiro? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked with voice filled with concern.

Soujiro smiled at her sweetly, "nothing's wrong. The truth is… everything seems… right."

Miyako nodded.

"Miyako…" Soujiro called again.

"Yes?"

"uhmmm… would you believe me if I tell you something?" He said nervously.

Miyako scrunched her forehead smiling, "yes."

"Uhmmm… very well…" he began then scratched his head then looked at her while smiling nervously. "Would you believe me if I say…" he stopped then looked away again.

"If you say what, Soujiro?"

He let out a deep breath then tried once again. This time he looked at her seriously not breaking eye contact, "Miyako… I… I love you."

Miyako gasped as her eyes began to water, "really?" was all she could ever say.

He nodded in response.

Miyako's smile grew wider, "Oh Soujiro, I love you too."

Soujiro feeling so happy about Miyako's response lifted her face and kissed her sweetly. Miyako never felt this kind of love before. It was so pure and her heart was indeed full of unspeakable joy. They both fell asleep with their arms entwined with each other while sitting down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very late that night, Miyako was awakened of some squeaking sound made by the window. She stood up carefully not waking the adorable sleeping Soujiro. She smiled and remembered their first kiss then she heard the squeaking sound again. Shaking her head while smiling she headed to the window. _"I think I'll stay."_ She whispered to herself and was about to close the window when she saw a shadow passed by. Her heart beat rapidly. She somehow knew who it was: A black blood. She sighed then looked at Soujiro again. He was still silent in sleep. Miyako slowly opened the door and went outside. She followed the shadow. When she reached a tree not too far from the hut, a voice began to speak.

"Five months Miyako, it's all we have given you," Miyako turned to the voice's direction and saw Kakashi standing in the dark.

Miyako was silent.

"I killed Ishikawa already. The boss didn't know you failed to assassinate him."

She closed her eyes. "There was a child…"

Kakashi smirked, "I know… I killed him in front of her. She was so scared."

Miyako gave him a glare, "How could you? That is so ruthless…"

Kakashi looked at her in disbelief, "We are assassins… we are supposed to be ruthless."

Miyako's expression changed and she looked down.

"What's wrong? You do not wish to come back?"

Miyako closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"He wants peace, Miyako," Kakashi told her implying Soujiro's desire. "If you ran away, wherever you are the Black Blood will haunt you. We will kill you. HE will not allow anyone to hurt you. Thus, that means he will say farewell to his already-found peace to protect you. You're not that selfish Miyako," Kakashi said coldly.

Miyako opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yellow looks good on you but maroon suits you better. You cannot hide from us Miyako… neither from yourself. If you wanted to go back, you know the way," he said then left with the wind blowing his gray cloak away.

She closed her eyes in pain and began to sob quietly. It was true. Her happiness could mean Soujiro's pain but her pain could mean his happiness. Now and forever she knows that she wanted him to be happy and to stay happy. She wanted him to remain in peace. She doesn't want him to clash swords with the Black Blood. She doesn't want to be the one that would bring death to him. NO!!!!! She loves him so much and she's willing to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of his. Prompted with a decision, she went back to their hut.

Inside, she saw him still peacefully sleeping, she smiled sadly and went to him. She touched his face and he woke up. He held her hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Miyako shook her head and kissed him as a response. He kissed her back. Their kissed deepened. For that moment, Miyako decided, that she would give all to him as a parting gift. Yes, she loves him… so much enough to let him go... so much enough to make a great sacrifice. As Soujiro laid her down, she closed her eyes and prayed for Soujiro's happiness forever…

… For in the morning…

… she will be gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro woke up hearing the birds singing. The sun was already up. The night that had passed was a beautiful night. He looked beside him and scrunched his forehead upon seeing that Miyako was not beside him. He smiled, _"she's probably in the kitchen guessing what to cook again."_ He took his clothes and put them back on. After which, he went to the kitchen expecting Miyako there. But she wasn't. He looked outside the garden but she wasn't there either. With his heart beginning to fill with worry, he went to her bedroom. There he saw her yellow kimono folded neatly. He had a clue in mind what happened that led him to open the box where she kept her other outfit and her sword. He found the two items missing and inside was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read.

_My dearest Soujiro,_

_Please forgive me for leaving you. I love you and that will not change._

_However, I chose this path and I decided to continue in it. It is really hard to explain why. Maybe I missed being an assassin… maybe you were wrong about me. Please… I beg you to forget me. I wanted you to live on and be at peace and happy at all times. _

_Thank you for your kindness and love. The past months that I spent with you were my happiest._

_Goodbye my Soujiro… Goodbye…_

_Miyako._

Soujiro closed his eyes in great pain. She was indeed gone. She left. Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he crumpled the letter and held it close to his heart. He has a lot of questions as to why she left. The letter didn't say it all yet somehow he knew why. Somehow he believed she left with a purpose. However, how can he be happy again now that his happiness decided to leave him? He closed his eyes and uttered softly, "If that is your wish then so be it." He doesn't know yet if he meant it. All he knew is that if at one chance he was there and she's in danger, he would surely drew his sword for her sake.

He sighed and looked outside the window… to the vegetables he planted the day before… to the vegetables he planted so she can make yet another guessed-menu for the both of them. A tear escaped from his right eye. The vegetables will no longer serve its purpose… for this afternoon…

… his wanderings will continue yet again.


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**CHAPTER 5. **_** Radiance Gone: Walking Back**_

Miyako found herself opening the doors of the place that once upon a time she called home. Yoko greeted her with a mischievous smile after she entered the room.

"Look who's back?" Yoko said with glee and put her had on her waist. "How was the vacation, white plum?"

Miyako looked at her in response.

Nashi laughed, "I told you she'll be back. Now, pay up," he told Yoko. He then looked at Miyako, "I apologize if I started a bet concerning you. It's just that I don't have any money and I need some to buy a very antique dagger."

Yoko laughed, "I suggested he just killed the owner and get it through hostile takeover."

Nashi responded, "Oh please… once in a while I wanted to do something nice," he said sarcastically.

Yoko continued to laugh and handed him the money. After which she looked at her, "I'm sorry Miyako, I just have doubts about you coming back. You know from the very start that I always think of you as fragile and too pure for this line of work." She said then slightly tilted her head. "But you proved me wrong. Welcome back." She added with a smirk.

Azumi at that interim went to meet her, "I hope you were relaxed after that vacation because you have work cut out for you already," she told her. "Follow me, Miyako."

Miyako did what was she was told to. Azumi led her to the chamber the assassins used to meet. Kakashi was there, at his usual post, standing by the door with his arms crossed. Ryu looked at her and smiled.

"How was the vacation?" he asked.

Miyako smiled in response, "it was good. Thank you." She answered without any trace of emotion.

"Good. Now this is your assignment." He said immediately. "A military official well-known as Cho. You can find him in Kyoto. He holds a great position in the arms and defense department. Be careful though. He is a swords collector. I was told that he has every kind of unique swords: All of high quality. He might be interested with your sword once he sees it." He said then looked at her sword. Seeing it tied, he scrunched his forehead. "I see you haven't been killing during your vacation. You might be rusty."

Miyako looked down.

"Well," Kakashi answered. "If she's rusty then she'll die." He said coldly.

Miyako closed her eyes. Somehow she knew he is implying something though she was not certain what was it.

Ryu looked at her sternly, "Show me you're not, Miyako. Kill this person," he ordered.

Miyako looked at him and swallowed every emotion she has. "Consider it done," was all she said then stood up to carry out her orders.

"Hold it Miyako," said Ryu seeing the instability in her eyes.

Miyako looked at him.

"Do not disappoint me. You know very much that I do not like being disappointed," Ryu reminded her in a warning voice.

Miyako clenched her jaw. She has to kill. She has to. On that moment, she made a choice, she get rid of every emotions… every loneliness… every softness… everything that is good about her then she slowly lifted her head up, "I said..." She looked at Ryu with narrowed eyes, "… consider it done." She answered confidently before turning her back and walking away.

Ryu smiled treacherously seeing the wickedness back in his favorite assassin's eyes. He watched her leave.

"She's back."

Azumi looked at her go away too, "you think the vacation changed her?"

Ryu smiled at her mysteriously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako's travel was fast. After a week, she arrived at Kyoto. The moment she stepped out from the ferry she rode, she headed straight to her destination: The city's arms and defense office. Once she got there, she asked a guard as to who is Cho. The guard pointed a man with a broom-like hair. She nodded and went away to prepare. This night, Cho will meet his end.

The destined time came. Miyako waited in the stillness of the night for the officer to pass by. He did. She began to follow him. Sensing someone was following him; he entered the dark area surrounded with trees. Miyako smiled, just as she planned. She followed him and soon enough she came face to face with the broom-head.

"Cho?" she asked.

He nodded, "What do you want from me?" HE asked arrogantly.

Miyako shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Your life."

Cho laughed, "Are you telling me, you are going to beat me in sword fighting?"

Miyako tilted her head, "actually… it's more of… I'm telling you, I'm going to kill you," she said and smirked.

Cho spat, "a girl?"

Miyako looked at him mischievously, "not just a girl… a beautiful girl," she said then chuckled.

"Don't play games with me little girl because I will not hesitate to slit your throat." He said in a voice that would scare anyone.

As frightening as he might have been, Miyako stood unaffected. Instead, in response, she arched her brow playfully, "Oh I know that." She answered and put her hands to her sword. "Shall we begin the slitting of the throat then?" She teased.

Cho drew his longest sword, "I am a sword collector and I am a master of all the swords that I hold." He said and made his beginning stance.

Miyako shook her head, "You talk too much." She said then drew her sword untying Soujiro's knot. As usual, she attacked first. Cho met her in the center and their swords clashed. The night was filled with swords clashing and then… there was a scream.

The killing was the same as of her previous ones. She attacks. Her opponent shows her his techniques, she copied it and then the victim before dying asks her, "How?" Cho was no different. It was very easy killing him. His swords became useless against her sword. He was surprised that every time he tried a new sword and a new technique, Miyako would do the same as well, with her sword changing, copying her opponent's sword. Now, the renowned swords collector lay on the ground dead together with his cold collections.

"_Wh—who are y-you?" _was the collector's last words.

Miyako looked at Cho's dead body and wiped his blood that splattered on her face. Cho was her Machi-Okuri's first victim. She felt her conscience stabbed her heart once more. But before the emotion could get a hold of her, she slapped her face really hard. This is her life. Nothing will ever change. She put her sword in its sheath and slowly walked away. Tomorrow the news of the official dying will be read on the newspaper. Ryu will know that she completed her mission.

From nowhere Kakashi showed himself, "Very nice."

Miyako looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Are you here to clean this up?"

HE nodded, "Azumi has other affairs to attend to, so I volunteered."

Miyako looked away.

"I thought you were rusty after five months of no blood." Kakashi said with every intention of provoking her to anger.

But she knew better, Miyako sneered, "You thought wrong. Do not ever underestimate me again."

Kakashi smiled ruthlessly seeing her back to being frightening, "seems you made the right choice."

Miyako looked straight at him with narrowed eyes, "seems I have." She said then walked away without turning back to give her co-assassin a second look. No tears. Regrets maybe but not tears.

"_Goodbye Soujiro... my Soujiro."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro walked until he reached Kyoto. He smiled. Memories of his teenage life flashed into his mind. He went inside a very familiar restaurant and saw a familiar face. Seeing him, he smiled.

"Soujiro… It has been a long time," the tall man with a black hair told him.

He slightly bowed his head to show respect, "Mr. Aoshi."

Aoshi was about to speak but a baby started crying loudly. After that they both heard a very caring yet in some way annoying voice. The words were sweet but the tone was very high-pitched that made it very irritating to hear.

"Oh please Kimiko, stop crying…. Please… please… please," the voice said.

Aoshi smiled, "They will help you Soujiro," he said, talking about the helpers in the restaurant, "just ask them for what you wanted to eat. I'll see to it what was that commotion about."

Soujiro smiled back, "is that yours?" HE asked implying the crying baby.

Aoshi nodded while smiling, "Yes, my baby girl." He said then hurriedly left.

Soujiro seated on one of the vacant chairs. A lady went to him to get his orders. He was tempted to order a fish stew with carrots… Miyako style but he controlled himself. Only Miyako can cook that meal anyways. Rather, he politely asked her for a cup of tea and some rice balls. After a few more minutes, his order was brought to him. He ate his lunch quietly.

While he was eating he saw Aoshi entered in the restaurant to instruct a waitress while carrying a baby and calming her to sleep. The baby was peacefully looking at Aoshi with her thumb in her mouth. He smiled seeing that Aoshi too had found his inner peace.

After eating and paying his bill, he went outside to walk again. He just made a few steps forward when a page of a newspaper came flying to his direction. Curious, he caught it with his right hand and read. The headline states "MILITARY OFFICIAL FOUND MURDERED." Soujiro read along and soon realized that the military official killed was Cho. A man once like him: A member of the jupongatana. Interested, he continued to read.

_Cho, a renowned swordfighter had been found murdered early this morning. The said military official was believed to be assassinated. The police concluded that it was the work of Black Blood yet again. The black blood had been assassinating a total of twelve high government officials not mentioning others who were rich or poor alike. The said group never chooses their victims… they just kill. Due to this rampant violence, the government issued a warrant of arrest to all the members of the black blood but it was sad to report that there is no available information of who are the people behind the said elite assassin organization, where are they hiding and what are their whereabouts. As of now, investigation continues and the government is planning to give a reward in exchange of any information given about the said assassin's group._

Soujiro closed his eyes, _"Miyako." _

After Miyako left, he heard that the Senator Ishikawa died two days after their encounter in Osaka. And now, the Black Blood strikes again. Somehow, he had this feeling that Miyako killed Cho. His heart began to hurt in pain. He wanted to help her but she wishes for him not to intervene. He looked down and continued to walk. He loves her and he will love her forever. Given the chance to see her again, he'll die before the Black Blood could even touch her.

"_I'll find you Miyako… I'll find you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the port in Kyoto, Miyako boarded the ferry she is riding to head back to Tokyo. The newspaper said it all. Cho is dead. She closed her eyes as the wind blew her ponytail away. Her mission was accomplished. Without warning, a sneeze came out from her. A funny thought came to her. Is someone thinking of her? She managed a weak smile.

"_Soujiro." _She sighed and shook her head then looked away. _It was just a dream._

**CHAPTER 6. "**_**Like this, Master Yahiko?"**_

_**Two years later…**_

Seijuru Heiku looked at Kenji picking up something from the ground. Unaware of the pair of eyes watching him, he ran away and played again. Heiku then looked back at Kenshin who was sitting across him. HE came to Tokyo to visit Kenshin. He might have called Kenshin stupid or foolish for so many times but the truth is he loved him as his son and he is proud of him. But of course he will not give Kenshin the pleasure of knowing that. Aside from that, he missed Kenji, yes at times Kenji calls him grandfather and that would make Kenshin laugh silently but the truth is it was very much pleasing to hear… but only with Kenji's voice. If Yahiko or Sanosuke or even Kenshin dared to tease him about being old he surely would beat them up. Those are the reasons why he visited Kenshin's family more than the usual. And all these times, Kenshin's uncertainty over something did not escape his very good observation no matter how discreet his apprentice might be about it.

Right now is the best time to ask Kenshin what is bothering him. Kaoru went with Megumi and her family to the market to buy food. Of course, Sanosuke could have stayed and he wanted to very much but Megumi gave him that look that requires obedience. Not wanting to argue with his wife he conceded his defeat and went with them carrying Ayo on his shoulders.

"Kenji is growing into a fine young boy. He's eight now, right?" Heiku started. Kenshin smiled and nodded, "I never thought that my foolish apprentice would have a smart son." He teased. Kenshin just smiled again and looked down. _"All right, so he's not telling me."_

Kenji ran again, this time to chase a dragonfly.

"What is bothering you Kenshin?" he asked.

Kenshin looked at him and smiled trying to hide the burden in his eyes but Heiku knew better. He was not Kenshin's master if he doesn't know.

"Oh don't try to give me that annoying smile of yours and deny that something is bothering you. I know how foolish you are and I certainly know if something's bothering my foolish apprentice." He said.

Kenshin looked down, "Please master, stop calling me foolish," he answered in a childlike funny tone.

Heiku scoffed, "oh just shut up and tell me what's wrong," he replied.

Kenshin knowing that he cannot win over his master became serious. "I had been constantly dreaming about the same thing over and over again for the past three years." HE began.

Heiku shook his head, "now my apprentice is not only foolish but apparently is having a mental disorder."

"Master please…"

"Just continue," Heiku scolded.

"It's about my last encounter with Tomoe. When I accidentally killed her. My dream, master… It might mean something. I thought at first that Tomoe's spirit wanted to wish me happiness but if that is so, how come I kept on dreaming about her death over and over again. What could it mean? Could it be that somehow she managed to survive after that day? I don't know master…"

Heiku looked at Kenshin and said, "For a foolish apprentice you surely do think so much. Why can't you be like Kenji? Look at him," He said then pointed the young boy running around.

Kenshin dropped his head in mild frustration. He thought his master really would want to know what is wrong. He knew better, he should have seen this coming. To his surprise, Heiku replied.

"If you do not know the answer, don't try to look for it… let it come to you." He said wisely as he stood up. At that moment, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke and Ayo came back. Kenji ran to meet them.

"It was a very busy day in the market. Kaoru and I will be preparing something for lunch," Megumi said then without any other words headed straight to the kitchen with Kaoru trailing behind her.

Kenji and Ayo started playing again while Sanosuke headed to Kenshin's direction.

"How was the grocery shopping?" Heiku teased him.

Sanosuke pouted, "don't start, Grandpa." He answered in a warning voice.

"What did you say?" Heiku said angrily.

Sanosuke put his face closer to Heiku's "I said… grandpa."

Heiku made an angry sound. Kenshin knowing trouble is on its way, decided to meddle, "now, now Master, Sanosuke didn't mean anything about that."

"Shut up Kenshin!!!" The two said simultaneously.

Kenshin gulped and decided to call Ayo and Kenji and led them inside the house so they will not witness a raging war. The two kids followed while scratching their heads while Sanosuke and Heiku continued to give each other a heated gaze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the group went back outside the dojo. Master Heiku, Sanosuke and Kenshin sat on the wooden floors. Kaoru and Megumi were talking not far away from them while Yahiko was obliged to play with Kenji and Ayo.

"So Kenshin…" Heiku started, "… when are you planning to teach Kenji the way of the sword?"

Kenshin scratched his head before responding, "but… Master… don't you think it's too early for him to be learning that?"

Heiku grimaced, "Oh please… you just don't want him to be better than you." HE said then shook his head.

"Master…" Kenshin started to reason out to deny it.

"OH please Kenshin… you know he is smarter than you are so he will surely be better than you in swordfight…" Heiku implied.

Kenshin sighed. HE knows he cannot win against his master so why does he even bother to reason with him, "Who will train him master?"

Heiku shrugged his shoulders, "it depends… what do you want him to learn? If it is the Hiten Mitsurugi style then it's you or me. If it is the Kashin style then it will be Kaoru or Yahiko."

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke, "What do you think Sano?"

Sanosuke scrunched his forehead to think, "well… Kashin style is safe… but Hiten Mitsurugi is invincible… You choose Kenshin, do you like him to be safe or invincible?"

"If I say neither, Master would tell me that I am selfish," Kenshin said… "But the truth is I am just desiring to protect my son, that I do." He added then looked at Heiku.

Heiku arched his brow in response, "Kenji will not be young forever. HE will not be under your care forever either… If you really want to protect your son, teach him the ways to protect himself." He said then shook his head again, "you are really foolish."

Kenshin close his eyes, "Very well, I'll ask Yahiko to teach him the Kashin style to begin with."

"Why not the 'missy'?" Sanosuke inquired.

Heiku shook his head again, "see Kenshin, foolishness is contagious…" he said then looked at Sanosuke, "Kaoru obviously will not be successful in training him because her motherhood will come into the way."

Sanosuke pointed his index finger up, "that is why she should remember that she is a master first before a mother…" then after grasping that Heiku implied him as a fool, he pointed at him, "are you saying I'm stupid?"

Heiku sighed, "I will not waste my words with foolish people," he said then quietly sat down.

Sanosuke by this time is now angry, "so you really did call me stupid!!!" he yelled at the master and was about to stand up and attack the Hiten Mitsurugi master when a half-angry Megumi stood up before him.

"Are you stupid?" she said.

Sanosuke's blood boiled more, "Stop calling me that." He said then pointed at Megumi.

But Megumi was not moved instead she put her hands on her hips and said with her right brow arched, "well stop acting like one."

Sanosuke by her gesture quieted down, "what do you mean?"

Megumi rolled her eyes, "only a foolish person would dare to attack Mr. Heiku."

Sanosuke scrunched his forehead, "huh?"

Megumi sighed in frustration, "he is a master… you are not." She said hoping her husband could grasp small words into his simple head.

Knowing his defeat again, Sanosuke folded his arms and grimaced.

"What are you talking about anyway?" Kaoru decided to but in.

"Kenji's sword lesson," Sanosuke answered in a gloomy tone.

Kaoru smiled, "what is he learning?"

"The Kashin style first then the Hiten Mitsurugi next," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru nodded, "Very well, let's ask Yahiko to teach him the Kashin style."

"Why don't you teach him yourself?" Sanosuke argued again.

Kaoru shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?" Sanosuke persisted.

"Because she's his mother…" Megumi replied.

"So?"

Megumi sighed, "You will never understand Sano, so just be quiet and I'll cook your favorite dinner tonight, alright?" she said.

Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

Heiku shook his head again and uttered softly, "Fool."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like this Kenji," Yahiko told the young boy who is holding a wooden sword.

Kenji imitated him, "like this?"

Yahiko smiled, "Yes. That's it. Now, swing it like this…" he said and made a swing.

Kenji obeyed but lost his balance; he fell onto the wooden floor.

Yahiko looked at him, "Are you all right?"

Kenji stood up bravely and nodded his head.

"Good."

Kenshin and Sanosuke secretly watched the two doing the Kashin style. They were at the door peeking.

"Do you think he is okay?" Kenshin asked Sanosuke in a whispering tone.

"HE is your son, of course he will be. Stop worrying." He replied in the same tone.

"I thought you come here to watch because you're worried about him too."

"I'm not worried about Kenji. I know he will be like you so why worry?"

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm here to watch Yahiko teaching so I can make fun of him later on."

"Sano…"

"Now, shut up Kenshin and just watch."

Inside the dojo, the learning continued.

"You were outbalanced before because your feet are in the wrong position." Yahiko corrected. "Now look closely at the position of my feet."

Kenji looked at Yahiko's feet with seriousness in his face, "Like this, Master Yahiko?" he asked after copying the right stance.

"Well done."

Sanosuke after hearing Kenji said Master Yahiko, couldn't contain himself, he began to giggle softly.

"Sano… you must stop laughing… that you must."

Sanosuke tried to control his laughter, "I… c-cant. Hihihihihihih… Master Yahiko… hihi… hihihi…" he continued.

"Sano, you should stop laughing now, that you should. They might hear you."

"Okay… okay… I'll stop," he replied and put his hand over his mouth and continued giggling.

Kenshin shook his head and continued to watch as his son took his first step in learning the way of the sword. He couldn't be any prouder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house, Kaoru, Megumi and Ayo were busy doing girl chores.

"Mama, when can I play with Kenji again?" Ayo asked Megumi while holding the broom with his little hands.

"Well… if he is not busy with his training… you can." Megumi replied while helping Kaoru clean up the mess inside the house.

"I wonder where Sano and Kenshin might be?" Kaoru asked.

Ayo smiled; "I know where they are…" she said and pointed at the door of the dojo.

Kaoru and Megumi looked at the direction Ayo pointed. Megumi shook her head and the both of them began to laugh upon seeing the two men trying very hard to be discreet about their spying.

Seeing her mother and her Auntie Kaoru laughing, Ayo laughed as well. It was indeed funny to look at.


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

**CHAPTER 7. **_**A Lethal Visit**_

The black bloods were informed to meet, that is why all four of them were on their post inside the assembly room waiting for Ryu and Azumi to arrive. Yoko and Nashi were conversing about their latest kills. Kakashi again was just waiting quietly with his arms crossed. Then, the door opened and in came the two final members of their group. They went into their positions and the assembly began.

"I brought all your new assignments," Azumi began. Nashi was given the task to assassinate a group of three women ninjas. Yoko's assignment involved a dirty rich old man. Kakashi's was a senatorial candidate's son.

"Miyako, you're assignment is particularly interesting. A man named Shogo Amakusa," Azumi began.

"Tell me where can I find him," Miyako said calmly.

"In Netherlands," Azumi said and smiled.

Yoko arched her brow and opened her mouth in excitement, "Netherlands!!! That is another country!!! Can't you give it to me?"

Ryu smiled, "I could have but he is a master of a technique called Hiten Mitsurugi. It is Miyako's turf."

"Why does anyone wanted him dead?" Miyako asked in a monotone voice.

Azumi looked at her, "You know you're not supposed to ask why."

Miyako sighed displeased, "well at least I should know. I mean… it is another country…"

"He offended someone," Ryu cut her off. "… that's all you need to know."

Miyako nodded, "When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow, by a ship," Azumi informed.

Miyako nodded again.

"There is one thing I wanted you to do different this time though," Ryu said.

Miyako scrunched her forehead, "What?"

"Pay him a visit first before you kill him."

"Why?" Miyako asked confused.

"A sign of respect."

Nashi smirked, "I meant no disrespect boss but you're getting a little bit sentimental."

Kakashi chuckled at his co-assassin's remark, "If I am not mistaken, some years ago, Shogo was feared by the government because he calls himself the Son of God. Killing him will be an honor as a swordsman."

Ryu smiled with pleasure, "Yes… yes… and it is proper for a new swordsman to pay respect to a master."

Miyako listened as she contemplates. It is true that a particular excitement rushed to her spine knowing that the swordsman she is about to kill is legendary and feared. She smiled. Two years had passed and her Machi-Okuri had been shedding blood over and over again. Blood coming from the masters she assassinated… all were shocked of her skills. She must admit that all of her kills had been easy for her that is why it pleased her knowing someone exists with the same caliber as her.

Seeing a smile formed Miyako's lips, Azumi couldn't help but give a comment, "Feeling excited aren't we?"

Miyako looked at Azumi with a mysterious smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Ryu sneered, "Good. Remember, visit first, then kill."

"How long should I make him wait before I kill him?"

"Give him a day," Ryu answered and snickered, very well pleased of his evil ways.

Miyako nodded, "Consider it done…" she said then looked at Ryu with cold narrowed eyes, "…every word."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Netherlands… after 3 months**_

Shogo Amakusa knelt down to pray. The service had just ended. The members of their church had gone their own way. A while ago, in the middle of his sermon, he felt a strange presence. A presence he knew very well is not one who seek God but one who seek to kill. He should know because he was once like that.

He closed his eyes. That presence never departed him. The truth is he can feel it behind him… waiting, just silently waiting. He opened his eyes and stood up. He bowed his head down, smiled and without turning asked politely, "If I may inquire, how may I help thee?"

"Shogo Amakusa?" the voice asked. It was a female voice.

Shogo turned to the speaker and saw a woman in an assassin's clothing: a navy blue garment and a maroon cloak. HE saw a sword tied on her waist. "Yes. How can I help you?"

"I was tasked to take your life away," was the assassin's instant cold reply.

Shogo couldn't help but smile, "only God has the power to do that."

The assassin scrunched her forehead in a teasing manner, "I had been taking away so many lives for so long, does that make me a god?"

Shogo gently shook his head, "without God's permission… you could have never done it."

She snickered, "all I need was my boss' permission to carry out my orders."

"I understand your disbelief," he said then turned his back from her and started to fix the things to be fixed inside the church.

"Aren't you scared?"

Shogo stopped and looked down, "not anymore. If God destined me to die then be it unto me according to his plans."

He heard her chuckled, "that is far more original than the others."

Shogo smiled at her response.

"But you will still fight for your life, won't you?" She asked again.

Shogo looked up with the same peaceful and content smile still not leaving his face, "I promised not to pick up a sword a long time ago," he answered calmly.

"So that means you'll make my job easier?" She said… in her voice was a bit of frustration.

Shogo turned around to look at her again, "sounds like it. Aren't you glad about that?"

She sighed, "I preferred you fighting but then again I wouldn't force you to if you don't want to. You see, my boss told me to treat you with an utmost respect."

Shogo smiled, "And if I may ask, why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. If I remembered it right, they said you called yourself the Son of God. Do you still call yourself that?"

Shogo chuckled. She might be an assassin but her questions contained pure innocence in it, "it was a mistake… and no… I do not call myself that anymore."

There was a silence after that. The assassin folded her arms.

"When are you planning to assassinate me?" Shogo asked her.

"I'll give you a day to say goodbye to your family and friends," she said in pure honesty. She then turned her back and began to walk away.

"Miss Assassin, before you leave, would you care for something to drink? A tea perhaps?" Shogo offered.

The assassin looked back at him with confusion marked on her face, "Aren't you supposed to somehow hate me?"

Shogo smiled again, "God taught me to love my enemies… to pray for those who persecute me."

The assassin at this point of time looked at him quietly… trying to discern the sincerity of his words. He saw her expression changed from being cold to being unstable then to being soft and back to being cold again.

"No thank you. I do not want to indulge to any of your offers. I might change my mind. You seemed to be nice but that doesn't mean that I will not kill you. I will see you again a day after tomorrow, Mr. Amakusa." She said and slightly bowed.

"One day to say goodbye to my family, right Miss Assassin?"

The assassin nodded her head then walked away.

"My family and friends are in Japan," Shogo said quietly after the assassin disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shogo looked at the port as the ship he was riding on made its voyage to Japan. The assassin told her he has one day to say goodbye to his family and friends… and he will… but Sayo's burial place is in Japan and he wanted to say goodbye to Kenshin. So, he spent all the day trying to convince the ambassador of Japan to let him step on the country one last time. To his surprise, the embassy of Japan gave him exactly what he wanted without any further convincing and arguments. He somehow knew something is within the midst of a conspiracy… but he doesn't care anymore… If he is going to die and he knows he will for he will not be fighting back at least then he would want to see those people who are dear in his heart.

"_I'm sorry Miss Assassin, I guess you just have to wait."_ He said and then headed to his deck.

Miyako was furious. She was walking in a very fast pace on the road that leads to the country's port. Her eyes were narrowed and her fists clenched in genuine anger. Shogo tricked her!!! She should have known better. She should have not given him any time to do his dramatic farewell. As she walked, she reminisced how Shogo made a fool out of her.

Intrigued by the softness of the once-fearsome being, she decided to go back to the church to hear one of his teachings again. But when she got there, it surprised her that the one on the pulpit is a different person. Of course, she discreetly looked for him but she found no traces of him anywhere. Guided by her intuitions, she concluded that Shogo probably is hiding that is why after the service; she waited until everyone left and had a _private_ talk with the substitute priest. Good thing the poor, trembling priest told her what he knows out of fear for his life. He told her that Shogo left for Japan.

Miyako's jaws clenched, _"You will pay for this, Amakusa. It will be my pleasure to kill you."_

She reached the port in no time and asked about the ship that left for Japan. The lady told her that it left not few minutes ago and even pointed the ship sailing that is not very far away from the port. Miyako twisted her lips in rage.

"When is the next ship sailing for Japan?" Miyako asked the lady in charge.

"Tomorrow, at 5 in the morning."

Miyako nodded, "Board me in," she said then handed her, her money. The lady took her money and gave her a boarding pass. Miyako took it and looked at the ship that just had left for Japan.

"_Shogo Amakusa!!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should I say, it was again a clever plan," a man with a white beard looking outside a window of a government office said. "Indeed the wolves of Nebo are not to be underestimated, they still remain to be as cunning… as sharp…"

"No more flattery…" the man in his blue suit replied hastily. He looked at the one talking and put his cigarette back to his mouth.

"Now, now Hagime Saito, it is not flattery, it is the truth."

Hagime Saito scrunched his forehead displeased, "aren't we being so naïve?"

The man he was talking to look at him, "what does that supposed to mean?"

Saito smirked, "I did not do it for you, Mr. Senator. You have forgotten that the principle of the wolves of Nebo is KILL EVIL IMMEDIATELY. This is the most immediate way to do it."

The Senator stared at him for a moment before saying, "and you will be rewarded."

Saito shook his head then stood up, "the government really is getting rotten and rotten every era," he said then headed for the door.

"Do not forget that you have to fetch Mr. Amakusa from the port."

Saito gave the Senator a glare, "I am not stupid." He said then continued on his way.

Outside the office, he stepped on his carriage and told the driver to bring him to the port. The horses moved in no time. While on the way, Saito began to think if there were possible errors on the plan. The plan was to use Shogo Amakusa to trap the Black Bloods and at this point it seemed to have worked. With narrowed eyes, he blew out a smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shogo was instructed by the ambassador to wait for a government official to pick him up at the port. He was standing there for a moment now before a carriage halted just in front of him. The door opened and he saw a man smoking.

"Mr. Amakusa?" the man asked.

"Yes," Shogo answered plainly.

"Welcome back to Japan. Hop in. I was tasked to accompany you," he informed him bluntly.

Shogo went inside the carriage and sat across the man, "may I know your name if you please?"

The man smirked, "Call me Saito."

Shogo nodded and told him that he wanted to visit his sister's burial place. Saito obliged and ordered the driver where to go.

When they reached the said place in Kyoto, Saito stared at the quiet man looking at the tombstone.

"Someone special?"

Shogo looked up and managed a faint smile, "my sister."

Saito threw his cigarette away with a flick of his two fingers, "I see. If you don't mind, how?"

Shogo looked down and narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't able to protect her."

Saito smirked, "tragic."

Shogo closed his eyes and sighed, " 'twas."

"So…" Saito began. The truth is he doesn't care about Amakusa's sister. It was pure drama. And drama for him is plain boring. "… where are we going after this?"

Shogo looked at him and smiled, "Tokyo…"

Saito scrunched his forehead.

"… to my friend, Mr. Kenshin Himura."

Saito at that moment felt his heart beat raced. There will be a clash of swords and it will happen at the Battosai's dwelling place. He looked away as worry began to overwhelm him. He is not worried about Kenshin or the foolish Sanosuke. He's worried about the children….

…Ayo…

… and…

… Kenji!!!!!

**CHAPTER 8. **_**Reminiscences and Recollections**_

"Aoshi!!! Hurry up! We don't want to miss our train," Misao called to her husband. She was already outside the restaurant and was screaming repeatedly, calling for Aoshi to come.

"In a minute Misao, Kimiko still needs to finish her milk," replied Aoshi who was intently watching his two-year old daughter finish her milk.

Impatient, Misao went back in, "What's taking you so long?"

Aoshi pointed at their two-year old. Kimiko is innocently sipping her milk slowly. She looked at her parents and smiled and then turned her attention back to her milk while her little legs swayed back and forth.

"Why don't you help her?" Misao told Aoshi.

Aoshi smiled. It was amusing, though at times tiring to think that he is raising two kids: One is his daughter and the other, his wife, "she doesn't want me to help her."

"Done!" Kimiko squealed then looked at her parents.

Misao, now feeling motherly –_which comes and goes-_ took a small piece of cloth and wiped Kimiko's mouth, "now, let's go."

Aoshi chuckled, "you really couldn't wait to see our friends in Tokyo."

Misao took Kimiko's little left hand and looked at Aoshi, "… and I know you couldn't wait to see Kenshin and Sano as well," she replied with a smile.

Aoshi laughed. It is true. He wanted to see them. Now that they are living at peaceful times, it is but nice and fitting to visit his friends. He led his family out their dwelling place.

It is going to be a great day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin was helping Yahiko clean up the dojo. Kaoru went to the market to buy something for their coming guests from Kyoto and she took Kenji with her as help.

"Cleaning again, Kenshin?" a baritone voice spoke. Kenshin knew it so well. Actually, at times and if he did not owe his master a lot… that voice in truth irritates him especially everytime he calls him foolish or stupid.

He looked at the direction of the voice and saw his master still on his signature coat. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"A visit."

"_Again…"_ Kenshin couldn't help but thought of it. "Oh…" Kenshin replied.

Knowing exactly what was on his mind, his master replied, "You disapprove?"

Kenshin scratched his head. His master knew him too well, "It's not like that master, I hope I did not offend you," he replied choosing his words very, very carefully.

"You didn't. I know your foolishness affects your judgment most of the time."

"_Here we go again…"_

Heiku looked around, "seems you're preparing for a guest…"

"Yes master. Aoshi and his family will be visiting."

"You mean the annoying girl will be coming too?" he asked pertaining to Misao.

"Now, master… please be nice… that you should."

Heiku chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro was filled and nourished once more. He had heard stories about how good the food is in Akabeko. Now, he proved those stories to be true. A nice lady went to him and gave him his bill. With a smile, Soujiro paid it.

"Thank you very much. The food here is great and so is the service," Soujiro told the kind woman.

"Oh… why… thank you sir," replied the hostess. "If you still need anything, we would be happy to serve you.

Soujiro gave her a smile. He is in Tokyo. The place where he knows Kenshin Himura is residing. For some reasons, he has an urge to pay him a visit… probably to tell him what he learned on his wandering and to assure him that things had been better for him. He scratched his neck and with hesitation, he uttered, "uhhh… if you do not mind… uhh… I'd like to… uhhh… ask for … uhh… a direction?"

The hostess giggled at the way Soujiro asked, "oh so you are a tourist?"

Soujiro gave her an embarrassed smile before answering, "no… I am just a plain wanderer."

The hostess beamed, "is that so? Well kind sir, I happen to know a man who was once like you."

Soujiro silently prayed that it would be the man he wanted to see, "Is it Mr. Himura?"

"Yes. It is Kenshin."

"That's a relief."

"Are you a friend?"

Soujiro thought for a while before he answered, "an acquaintance is the most suited word."

The hostess laughed, "my name is Tae, and I have been friends with Kenshin's family for a long time now."

Soujiro's smile grew wider, "how is he then?"

"He's good… He's a husband and a father now."

"Oh… that's good news."

Tae began to clean his table, "so is that the direction you are asking for?"

Soujiro nodded bashfully, "that is if you do not mind, Miss Tae."

"Oh please… sir… not at all… not at all. But, would you mind if you wait for me for a little while Mister……" she paused.

"Call me Soujiro, Miss Tae. And no I don't mind. I'll sit here and wait."

"Good. This will not take long. I just need to tell Subame to take charge while I'm gone," she said then left.

Soujiro smiled. At last, after seven years… he would see the Battosai again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just couldn't believe that Kaoru rejected my offer to help her with the cooking for their guests today," Megumi said while combing Ayo's hair. She was talking to Sanosuke who lazily sat down across them. "Now Sano, could you please stand up and get ready… we are leaving soon."

Sanosuke yawned, "do we really need to go right now? Maybe we should eat first before we go. I do not want my stomach to suffer from Kaoru's cooking… not to mention my tongue. No offense to her but what she cooks really tastes awful. Way too far behind from your cooking," he said then winked playfully at Megumi.

Megumi smiled, "why, I am flattered. Thank you… however… we really have to go at this time. Besides, you're not to worry my Sano… I taught Kaoru well… and because I am a good teacher, I must say, she improved… her cooking improved," she said with a bit of pomposity.

Sanosuke chuckled at his wife's remark. One of the traits that drawn him to Megumi was that that she is foxy in every way. She is sweet, caring yet cunning. And he loves her for that: A fact that he doesn't say as frequent as necessary. The truth, in their six years of marriage, he only told her _I love you_ six times. One for each year. But that doesn't mean that he loves her less. No… each year, he loves her more and more but it is not his personality to be expressive in words. He is a man of actions in the matters of love.

"What? You are staring Sano," Megumi said.

Sanosuke smiled and shook his head.

Megumi raised her brows playfully, "you're thinking of how much you love me… again… right?"

Sanosuke flushed, "no…" he denied.

"If not, then, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

Ayo giggled, "Yes father you are."

"No."

"Uhuh…" Megumi and Ayo answered simultaneously.

Sanosuke stood up. The best way to get out of his current situation is to divert the girls' attention. "Let us go. They might need a hand."

Ayo twisted her lips, "but you never helped in anything father…" she said.

Sanosuke looked at his daughter. He saw her giggled. Year after year her daughter is becoming more and more like her mother. "I help too… sometimes…"

Ayo pretended to be thinking then after her pretense she stated, "not that I remember."

"Well…" Sanosuke began to think. He has to think fast. "… You were very little on those times that's why."

Ayo looked at him skeptically. Even the way she stares resembles Megumi. Sanosuke scratched his head, "we have to go."

Megumi laughed, "let's go Ayo… Your father will never admit anything anyway," she said then secretly winked at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their friends from Kyoto arrived few minutes after Sanosuke, Megumi and Ayo did. As soon as Kimiko saw Ayo and Kenji, she ran to them and the three played. Sanosuke, Aoshi, Yahiko, Master Heiku and Kenshin were sitting on the wooden floors and were reminiscing. Megumi, Miyako and Kaoru are in the kitchen. Kaoru was cooking while the other two are telling her of countless stories about their husbands.

It was a happy setting: a peaceful setting. All of them were gathered to reminisce and to have fun. It was indeed happy and good times.

Outside, Master Heiku couldn't help but comment on how long the food was being prepared.

"I am starving. Is Kaoru ready with the food yet?" Master Heiku said.

"Be patient, master. It will be ready soon."

Sanosuke looked away and murmured, "I hope it will never be ready…"

"What's that Sano?" Aoshi asked him

"Nothing, I just burped."

Yahiko scrunched his forehead, "but you haven't eaten anything yet."

"Be quiet, little man," Sanosuke snapped.

Yahiko was about to answer back when in came Tae.

"Good day to you. I brought someone with me," she said and called for Soujiro. Soujiro politely bowed.

Every one of them was amazed to see how much he had grown.

"I am very sorry to intrude. My visit was just a spontaneous decision. Tokyo is my next route on my wanderings and it would be convenient, I thought, that I pay Mr. Himura a visit," Soujiro said and smiled.

Kenshin smiled. It had been for so long. The last time he saw him; he was a teenager, now he is a man. "Welcome."

Soujiro smiled and bowed, "it is nice to see you again, Mr. Himura. Miss Tae told me good news about you. You are now a father and a husband."

"That I am," Kenshin said relieved seeing Soujiro's peaceful state, "let me introduce you to my son, "Kenji!!!" he called.

The young boy ran to Kenshin, "Yes, papa?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Mr. Soujiro Seta. Soujiro, this is my son, Kenji."

"How do you do, Mr. Seta?"

"I am well. You can call me Soujiro."

Kenji nodded.

"You can go back and play," Kenshin told his son.

Kenji was about to run away when he saw someone coming in, "Uncle Hagime!!!" he called upon seeing his godfather.

They all looked at the direction Kenji is looking and indeed it is Hagime Saito with a man with him.

"Isn't it Shogo Amakusa?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin.

"That he is."

Shogo smiled upon seeing Kenshin. The two walked to where everyone is.

"You look well, Shogo," Aoshi said.

"And you too."

"What brought you here?" Master Heiku asked.

"I'm here to visit a friend," he said then looked at Kenshin.

"Come in, come in, you are welcome."

Hagime was about to sit down when he saw Soujiro, "Soujiro, don't you know that you are still wanted by the government?"

Soujiro smiled, "Mr. Saito, shall we put the government's desires aside first and enjoy the company of each other?"

"Very well. I am starving, where is the food?"

At that interim, the ladies went out to serve but they were surprised to see many people to feed.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm afraid, I did not cook enough to feed everyone."

Sanosuke didn't waste any time. He stood up. "Let us all go to Akabeko, I will pay."

"Are you sure, Sano?" Kenshin asked worriedly.

"Yes!!!" He said and called Ayo.

"Sounds good for me," Yahiko said.

And that is how the reunion started. They all walked to Akabeko where they could eat lunch. On their way, they talked about how once they were enemies but now they are friends.


	7. Chapter 9 and 10

**CHAPTER 9. **_**Amethyst-colored Eyes in a White Plum Scent**_

"He tricked me!!!" Miyako yelled with rage after entering their assembly place. All of the assassins looked at her smiling. Miyako's rage worsened, " What are you smiling at? I failed! Shogo Amakusa tricked me! I should have killed him when I have the chance."

"But don't you love the chase?" Nashi teased.

"Six months of sailing and doing nothing? I don't think so," Miyako glared at him. She is not usually angered easily but this time she is.

Kakashi seeing the intensity of Miyako's rage spoke, "don't worry he's here in Japan."

"Japan is a country. How will I know where he is?"

Azumi smirked, "You seem to forget my existence and my duties, my dear." She flipped her hair and then put her hands together. "Shogo Amakusa is staying at the Kashin dojo here in Tokyo. Apparently, he's visiting a friend named Kenshin Himura."

At the information given, Miyako clenched her fists, "he's going to die," she said and was about to stand up when Kakashi spoke.

"There are children at the dojo."

Miyako froze, "_Children…"_

Kakashi smirked, "so…" he began to tease, "… what happened?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes understanding the situation, "you don't kill with children around?"

Miyako turned her head slowly towards Ryu, "I…"

Ryu laughed seeing the gentleness in Miyako's eyes, "You have to learn Miyako."

"But…"

Ryu's face grew serious, "… no buts. I order you to kill Shogo Amakusa with or without children around."

Miyako looked down.

Azumi chuckled, "you are an assassin Miyako. Assassins focus on their targets not with other things that surround them."

Miyako closed her eyes. She hated Shogo Amakusa more!!!

"So let's hear it, white plum," Yoko said and crossed her arms.

Miyako has no other choice. She opened her eyes and looked at her comrades, "Consider it done."

Nashi sneered, "every word?"

Miyako swallowed hard, "every word."

"Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to hurry up," Sanosuke said and put Ayo on his shoulders. The little girl giggled.

"Father is hungry," Ayo teased.

"Your father is always hungry, Ayo," Megumi said and giggled.

All laughed. Kenshin at that time went outside and announced, "I will not be going with you."

"Why not?" Saito asked.

All looked at Kenshin, frustrated.

Kenshin scratched his head and with a smile said, "I wanted to, that I do but Kenji is sleeping. I wish not to wake him up, that I don't."

Shogo smiled, "you are the host. You should come with them. I'll stay. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked Shogo.

Shogo nodded his head, "you can just bring back food for Kenji and me."

Kenshin looked at Shogo discerning whether or not he should leave Kenji behind.

"Kenji is going to be all right Kenshin," Sanosuke said.

"All right then," Kenshin said that made everyone cheered. Kenshin then looked at Shogo, "Thank you."

"No worries."

With that, the group left leaving Shogo and Kenji behind. Together, they walked to Akabeko to have lunch. It was a busy day. The market place was full of people walking but a certain aura did not escape Kenshin. He looked to his left and a young girl walking far opposite them caught his attention. Her head is bowed down. Her black hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing a maroon cape. Kenshin didn't know why his heart skipped a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked him.

Kenshin blinked and looked at Kaoru, "everything is fine." He answered in a quiet voice.

Kaoru went back to chatting with Megumi and Misao while Kenshin looked back at the girl. She was gone.

Soujiro felt a presence as well. He looked, but didn't see anyone. It was odd but he continued on his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Kashin dojo, Shogo felt a very dangerous presence approaching. He calmly went inside the dojo and looked at the sleeping boy. He took the sword displayed in the middle of the room and afterwards, went in front of the dojo facing the gate waiting for the unexpected visitor. He put his right thumb on the sword handle and readied himself. He promised Kenshin that he will protect Kenji and he will draw a sword again just to fulfill that promise.

Outside the gate of the dojo, the wind blew away Miyako's maroon cloak. She was silently evaluating the surrounding inside. She certainly did not feel any children activities inside. But she smirked when she felt a familiar presence.

"He's waiting," she opened the gate and saw Mr. Amakusa waiting while sitting down. She smiled after seeing a sword in his hand. She closed the door. _"this is going to be interesting."_

"It's you," Shogo greeted her.

"It's me," she smirked. Then draw her sword.

Shogo stood up and put his sword on his waist.

"So you will not make it easy for me then?"

Shogo looked at her seriously, "I'm afraid not."

Miyako's smirk grew wider, "better." She positioned herself and attacked quickly.

Shogo was shocked at the impulsiveness of the action but the same action scared him. HE dodged it. Miyako smiled and attacked again, Shogo was forced to draw his sword. His drawing of the sword received the impact of Miyako's offense. Miyako sneered, she put her left foot forward and spun aiming at Shogo's back, Shogo knowing about it, quickly turned and blocked it with his sword. Miyako didn't stop; she pushed Shogo away using her sword and attacked again. Shogo not knowing what to do made a quick high jump and landed behind Miyako. Miyako quickly turned away and was about to attack when Shogo raised her sword and shouted, "Doryusen!!!" He hit the ground with the sword and rocks and massive airwaves were directed to Miyako.

Shogo waited and was stunned to see Miyako sneered. His jaw dropped when she saw her did a very swift high jump and landed behind him. She used that technique to avoid the Doryusen. Shogo quickly spun around.

Miyako smiled, "you're good."

Shogo felt Kenji's presence. It worried him. He made a stance to begin his Hiten Mitsurugi style. Miyako's eyes glistened with excitement. She prepared herself. Shogo ran towards his opponent. He is not going to use his full Hiten Mitsurugi style, just the ones enough to protect Kenji's way. Not knowing what he's up to, Miyako readied herself for the said attack. Shogo in his godlike speed disappeared. Miyako snickered. She felt him appeared behind her, she quickly blocked the sword by spinning around and letting her sword received the blow. However, she was surprised by what she saw. A boy looked at her with fear in his dark brown eyes.

"Hurry Kenji!!! Your father is at Akabeko." Shogo answered.

Miyako understood it all. Shogo picked up a sword again to protect the young boy.

Shogo looked at her with all caution. He directed his sword towards her while shielding Kenji as the boy made its way to the gate.

"PAPA!!!!!" she heard the boy shout.

Miyako looked at Shogo sternly, "you know you have to die."

"Not until I know the boy is safe," he made his stance again then with a great speed no naked eye could see he attacked.

Miyako smirked, "I saw that already," she said and readied her sword for a swing. She waited patiently and at the right count, she delivered an upright swing. Shogo was overthrown.

He was hurled off to the wall but he stood up. He touched his lips and saw a red liquid coming out from it.

"Let's finish this…" Miyako said and began to move. She copied Shogo's stance. Shogo's eyes widened. Then she disappeared on sight.

Shogo readied himself. At Miyako's attack, he was lucky to have dodged it. He pushed her using his sword but the woman just laughed at him. He made a quick high jump and on his landing released an upright overhead swing. Miyako was surprised; she quickly turned around and was able to receive the blow at the end of her sword. After which, they seceded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji went inside the Akabeko immediately, "Papa!!!!" he called. Kenshin hearing his son's voice lifted his head.

"Kenji."

Kenji ran to his father and in between small quick breaths he uttered, "someone… is… trying… to… kill…"

At his words, Kenshin immediately stood up and ran away. Kenji doesn't need to finish his sentence for him to understand that Shogo is in danger.

"…Mr. Amakusa!!!" Kenshin heard his son's last words.

"Stay here," Saito ordered Kaoru and followed Kenshin.

"Don't let the children any closer to the dojo," Aoshi told Misao. Misao nodded and hugged Kimiko.

Megumi need not to be told, "go Sanosuke. Be careful." Sanosuke and Aoshi rushed to the door.

"Do you know who's trying to kill Mr. Amakusa?" Misao asked Kenji.

Kenji shook his head, "It is a girl. She's wearing a maroon cape."

At the mention of the cape and the gender of the attacker, Soujiro stood up. His heart began to race. Without saying any word, he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shogo was hurled off back again. The assassin used his every move against him. This time he stood up weakly. He knows he's going to die.

Miyako looked at her current victim and smiled. He is too weak to continue, "let's put an end to your misery, shall we?" she said coldly.

Shogo closed his eyes and felt the assassin moved aiming at his death.

Miyako with a godlike speed ran towards Shogo, draw her sword and was about to deliver a swing when a swing was directed to her. Gifted with great reflexes, she quickly retreated with a spiral turn.

Kenshin saw the assassin about to attack the now very weak Shogo, he clenched his jaw and using his godlike speed ran in front of Shogo and directed a swing on the assassin. It made contact with the rubber band in her hair. Then he smelled something, "…white plum."

Miyako's hair was thrown and covered her face. The sword, whoever it belongs to, made a contact with the band she put in her hair. _"It was the kid's father."_ She narrowed her eyes and turned around looking at the sword first. _"reversed blade?"_ Her gaze moved up and was shocked to see a person in front of her. _"red hair with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek!!!!"_ Her heart started to race, "Battosai…"

Kenshin was somehow shocked to see the girl in front of him. She has a pair of two lovely amethyst-colored eyes. His heart skipped.

"Well… well… who do we have here?"

Miyako looked at the direction of the voice and saw a man in a blue suit.

"Black Blood." HE said and spat.

Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know how much your head is worth?"

Miyako smirked, "enough to make a government official like yourself rich, Saito." She answered scornfully.

"You're under arrest." Saito said.

"I don't think so."

Saito laughed and draw his sword and then made his stance, "let's see."

Miyako smiled sweetly then shrugged her shoulders. Her concentration was on the said duel that she did not notice four more people went inside.

Saito began to attack. Miyako scoffed, put her sword upward and struck the ground hard. Rocks and massive airwaves flew to Saito's direction.

"Doryusen…" Sanosuke uttered and couldn't believe his eyes.

Saito smirked and with the use of his skills dodged her attack. He continued with his technique and was about to made contact when Miyako disappeared. All of them were amazed. But Saito is no fool; he made a quick slash while turning around. Miyako barely dodged it. Because of the impact, the two seceded.

Saito laughed, "Is that all that you have?"

Miyako smiled, "no." She said then copied Saito's stance.

"What are you doing?" Saito became apprehensive.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"You can't…"

Before Saito can even finish his words, Miyako attacked.

Aoshi seeing to it that Saito is not on the right mind anymore drew his two swords and attacked. Miyako seeing it quickly changed her position and watched carefully at how her new opponent delivered a technique. She quickly dodged it and headed to the unknowing Saito.

"Look out!!!" Sanosuke cried out.

"Shut up fool," Heiku commented.

The warning was too late. Saito might have used his sword to block the attack but the impact was so great he was hurled back. He couldn't stand after.

Miyako turned to Aoshi's direction; she held her sword with her two hands and made a quick movement. Her sword parted into two. She then made a quick thrust upward to shorten its length. After, she smiled, "fair enough, huh?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and attacked. Miyako attacked too. They met at the center with two swords colliding at each other making clashing sounds. Aoshi made a turn and aimed at Miyako's neck. Miyako saw how he did it. In retaliation, she made a quick high jump to avoid the attack and landed behind her opponent.

Soujiro couldn't take it anymore. The Miyako in front of him was the Miyako he never wished to see. It saddened him as he witnessed how the radiance… the goodness… he saw in her once upon a time was gone. He will not allow it.

Miyako was about to finish Aoshi with the technique the man has when her attack was disturbed with an unsheathed sword. The handle of that meddling sword stopped her two crossed swords. Miyako looked up and saw Soujiro.

"Enough…," Soujiro pleaded quietly, "… Miyako."

Miyako looked at him as the memories of their love flashed in her memory. Still, she remained unyielding and strong, "Move, Soujiro. I don't want to kill you."

Everyone was surprised to see the two in their conversation.

"You know her?" Sanosuke asked Soujiro.

Soujiro paid no attention to Sanosuke, "Then kill me if you want to. But you will not kill anyone here… not on my watch." He told Miyako sternly.

Miyako was filled with mixed emotions. She couldn't decide what to do. Soujiro looked at her very forcefully yet he could see in his eyes the love he still has for her.

Miyako screamed and finished her attack; the handle on Soujiro's sword broke. After which she retreated.

"You know her?" Sanosuke asked again.

"Miyako Yukishiro," Soujiro answered.

At the mention of the girl's last name, Heiku's jaw dropped as Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.

"Yukishiro?" Heiku asked.

Soujiro nodded.

Heiku examined the features of the assassin, "amethyst-colored eyes," he said then looked at Kenshin.

"White plum," Kenshin uttered, he slowly looked at the assassin and asked, "do you know anything about Tomoe… Tomoe Yukishiro?"

At that interim, the other members of Kenshin group with the children entered the dojo but no one dared to speak.

"Tomoe Yukishiro is my mother," Miyako answered forcing back any tear that threatens to drop. She is now face-to-face with the Battosai. The man she looked for, for so long. Her father.

All except Heiku was surprised at Kenshin's next question, "Are… you… mine?"

Miyako closed her eyes, "you never knew I existed."

Kenshin's question was answered. He doesn't know what to feel, he was raged knowing all along that he was a father and he had no idea about it, "and your mother never assumed that it is my right to know that I had fathered a child…? And to let me know that she is still alive?"

Miyako looked up and answered sternly, "she's dead."

Kenshin was shocked, "then how…?"

"I don't know. She was about to tell me but _they_ killed her."

"They?"

"I don't know who they are."

"And you… how long did you know?"

"Thirteen years…"

"Then why…"

"I did look for you," Miyako cut him off. "You never had any idea the pain I had while looking for you," she said with her voice full of rage. "I never knew your real name… All I know was you are Battosai. I learned to steal so I can find you… but I am always too late. Our gang leader told me I'm pathetic, he gave me a clue of your identity… that you have red hair and a cross-shaped scar in your left cheek," Miyako couldn't control her tears anymore, "… I killed him because he did not give out your name." She chuckled. "Then I stopped my quest."

Kenshin was moved with compassion seeing his unknown daughter broke into tears, "You shouldn't have stopped."

Miyako smiled, she put her sword back in its sheath, "It doesn't matter anymore. We cannot undo things that are done."

"IT matters to me…"

"Papa?" Kenji said.

Miyako looked at the boy. She has a brother and she scared the wits out of him a while ago. The boy looked back at her.

"Kaoru, take Kenji inside…" Kenshin ordered. Kaoru did not argue. The ladies took their children inside.

"You don't want him to know that he has a sister that is a murderer?" Miyako asked.

Kenshin looked at her daughter not knowing what to say.

"Miyako…" Soujiro called.

Miyako looked at him, "I never knew you are friends with Battosai."

Soujiro was about to approach her when she spoke again.

"I guess, you're not going to allow me to kill Shogo, is that right Mr…" she said then looked at her father, "Mr. Battosai?"

"No one will die on my watch."

Miyako smiled then looked at Shogo, "you were lucky." She wiped her tears and turned around to walk away.

"Where are you going? You… you are under arrest," Saito told her weakly.

Miyako looked at Saito, "you will not dare to arrest me in front of my father," she said then began her steps.

"Wait…" Kenshin heard himself saying.

Miyako stopped. Will he let her stay? She was hopeful.

"Where are you going?"

"Hide."

"Why?"

"I failed to assassinate Shogo Amakusa. The Black Blood will be after me."

There was silence. Kenshin was torn between Miyako and Kenji's safety. HE couldn't shelter Miyako even if he wants to because it will endanger Kenji's life.

Miyako closed her eyes. She knows her father doesn't like her there. She continued to walk ignoring Soujiro's call.

Kenshin was left looking at the pain in Soujiro's expression, "I guess the both of us lost someone we don't want to lose."

Soujiro looked at the place where Miyako disappeared. HE found her. She was so near… yet she's too far.

**CHAPTER 10. ****The Cost of Hiding**

Yoko clenched her jaw, "I told you… I knew it from the very beginning… these things will happen."

Ryu assembled all of the Black Blood members to discuss a very intriguing and important matter.

"If she knows how to play the assassin way, sooner or later, this hideout will be discovered by the government officials," Nashi commented.

"Not if we find her first," Kakashi answered.

Azumi put her fingers at the side of her head, "she is smart. She knows we're looking for her and she will never disclose herself unless…" she paused.

Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer.

Azumi smirked, "… we show her the cost of her hiding."

"How?"

"She is the daughter of Battosai, a man whom at present is living simply with the name of Kenshin Himura," she answered.

"Shogo's friend?" Nashi asked.

Azumi nodded.

"What are you planning?" Ryu asked.

"I found it odd that Mr. Himura deprived his daughter a shelter. And I find it odder that Miyako did not push her right as a daughter."

"I don't get it," Yoko said and crossed her arms.

Azumi smirked, "there is a little boy."

"What little boy?" Nashi asked.

"Mr. Himura's son. Miyako's brother. I think the father and the sister wish to protect this young boy."

Kakashi smiled, "we get the boy and Miyako will come out from hiding."

Ryu smirked, "and I'll be having a fight with the legendary Battosai." He said and laughed, "Bring me that boy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what had happened, Aoshi's family went back to Kyoto for safety. Aoshi wanted to help but he put his family's safety first. Master Heiku doesn't want to be involved so he left. Saito explained to Shogo what was going on and escorted the latter to his ship in his voyage back to Netherlands.

From Kenshin's visitors, only Soujiro was left. The young man had no intention of leaving… not now… not until the issue with him and Miyako is resolved. He tried to find her but he couldn't.

Kenshin looked at his son playing in the gardens. Yahiko accompanied Soujiro around town so Kenji's training is on hold at that point in time. Kenshin looked up. All of his nightmares about Tomoe were answered. Tomoe doesn't want him to be at peace yet because of Miyako… because Miyako needs him. Still, he doesn't know what to do.

HE doesn't know how to act around her or what to tell her. She is probably in her early twenties and… and… she had known about him half her life but he just known her three days ago. He put his hand on his forehead. If he only knew that Tomoe was alive, then… Miyako might have had a father to tell her that killing people is not good. Yet, he knows that Miyako knows what is bad from wrong. He knows that she did it only to survive… and she could have not hold a sword if only he was there… or at least if she found him earlier.

"Kenshin…" It was Kaoru's voice.

Kenshin looked at her.

"I need you to go to the market to buy some tofu. I need it for the meal tonight."

Kenshin nodded his head and began his walk to the market. What happened was a shock to Kaoru. He never told her the truth about Tomoe. How he was intimate with her. HE knows that Kaoru is at this point of time also hurting… now that the past haunts their current peaceful state. Still, Kenshin didn't hear any word of disdain from Kaoru. She remained silent.

"How I wish I could turn back time… that I do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenji can you please help me with this? I need you to peel the carrots for me," Kaoru called to her son. She just saw him playing outside.

There was no answer.

"Kenji!!!" Kaoru called again.

Silence…

"Kenji!!! You don't want your mother to be angry!!!"

Still, there was no answer.

"Okay, young man I am coming out and it will not be good," Kaoru said then walked out.

Kenji was not there.

"Kenji?"

There was no answer. Kaoru's heart began to race. Her anger turned to worry. She continued to circle their yard in hopes to find his son.

"Kenji, where are you?"

Then she saw something. Her eyes widened. On the dojo's door, Kenji's right slipper was pinned with a dagger and an envelope was attached to it, "NO!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako was careful in her disguise. Her disguise was a young vegetable merchant boy. She is clothed on a commoner loose wardrobe so her figure will not be seen. She tucked her hair in a bandana and put an eye patch on her left eye to disclose the real her. For three days it was a success. For three days, she could see one Black Blood after another trying to look for her but they did not recognize her. And for three days she saw Soujiro looked for her.

The sale was good. All of the vegetables were sold. She could go back to the abandoned hut not too far away from the market and rest. She was heading towards her sanctuary when she discerned someone following her. She walked calmly. The stalker should not know that she recognizes someone's presence. She simply took the alley on her right and hid on the edge of it waiting for the stalker to pass by so she could kill whoever it is. But she was surprised when someone put a hand over her mouth and led her to the dark isolated corner nearby.

"Shhhh…" It was Soujiro.

"What are you doing?" she told him on her disguised male voice.

Soujiro smiled, "I know it's you Miyako."

Miyako attempted to pull her eye patch but Soujiro stopped her, "no. The Black Blood might see you."

"What do you want?"

"They kidnapped Kenji."

Miyako was burdened, "What?!!!"

"You have to come discreetly by the dojo this night," Soujiro said then left.

Miyako clenched her fist. They will really never stop until they get rid of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kenshin kept on looking at the letter. It was a simple letter on black ink. It read:

_Your son or your daughter?_

_Take your pick, Battosai_

Kenshin doesn't know what to do. Kaoru had been crying all day. Megumi is currently comforting her nearby. He doesn't know where Miyako is and he is not sure if he can trade his daughter for his son. Sanosuke, Soujiro and Yahiko await his decisions. But he couldn't give any. He couldn't compromise. Either way, he'll lose someone and he doesn't want it that way.

His head was about to hurt when he heard a silent landing on the ground.

"Someone's here," he said.

The door opened and in came Miyako dressed in her assassin outfit.

"I heard what happened…" she began.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and headed to Miyako's direction. Once she was an inch away she gave the unexpecting girl a loud slap on the cheek. All was shock on that action especially that they heard how hard the slap was.

Miyako was surprised. She put her hand slowly on her cheek and felt it hurt.

"It is your fault!!!! They took my son away because of you!!!" Kaoru said and was about to hit her again when Megumi intercepted. She put Kaoru in an embrace and tried to calm her down.

"Ow…" Miyako uttered silently.

"Are you okay?" Soujiro asked worriedly seeing the finger marks on Miyako's cheek.

Miyako nodded and looked at her father. Kenshin did not say anything. He just looked at her.

"It is me they wanted. I promise that your son will be returned," she said and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenshin said.

Miyako stopped and turned around. "I'm going to get your son back."

Kenshin smiled sadly, "alone?"

Miyako nodded her head.

"That is not reassuring."

"Why so?"

"Are you certain you can get your brother back?"

Miyako nodded her head.

"How many members are there in the Black Blood?"

"Six… that includes me."

"Five against one?"

"I can do it."

"Have you fought with them before?"

"We spar…"

"Who won the spar?"

"Most of the time it is a draw."

"Now, do you think you can do it alone?"

"I am the one they wanted."

"NO!!!"

"But…"

"You listen to your father Miyako!!!" Kenshin said in a warning tone.

Miyako was not used to it, she was about to say something when Kenshin spoke again.

"I will not let you go alone."

Miyako closed her eyes. Now she knows it is hard to argue with a father but she liked the feeling eventhough she lost. "What should I do then?"

"I am going with you." Kenshin said.

"Me too," Soujiro said and smiled at her.

"If Kenshin is going… I'm going," Sanosuke said.

"I'm a part of the Kenshin group so I'm going as well," Yahiko said.

"Good," Kenshin replied… "Now it's one on one."

Miyako smiled.

"Come here and tell us everything about these assassins."

Miyako nodded her head and began.


	8. Chapter 11 and 12

**CHAPTER 11. ****The Elite's Finale**

The sun was up. It's heat scourging… penetrating to every individual that walked on the streets of Tokyo.

They were silent. All were engrossed in their own thoughts… all were worried of their own thoughts. Yahiko is worried that he might be forced to pick up a real sword and that it will destroy the new principle that he already started and lived upon. Sanosuke is worried if he could make it out the upcoming battle alive. He is already a father and a husband and he loves his family so much: these are facts that needed careful consideration. Kenshin walked silently and calmly as always though his mind is also filled with anxiousness. What awaits them at the assassins' lair? He doesn't want to lose any of his children. Kenji is still so young to see violence. Miyako is a daughter that he had lost all this time. Soujiro's thoughts were basically consumed with worry about the woman walking alongside the Battosai. Needed not to be repeated, he loves Miyako much and his worry is concerned on the truth that he might not be able to save her on the time she might need him the most. Miyako looked down, her thoughts are about the upcoming battle. She doesn't want to bring death to anyone accompanying her… not to Yahiko… not to Sanosuke… not to her father… and certainly not to Soujiro. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that if there is God just like Shogo told her that He hears her now and spare her friends and family from death. Her thoughts were temporarily disturbed when she felt her father's hand on her left shoulder.

"We're here," Kenshin said.

Miyako looked at the dojo that once she considered home. She can almost hear her heart raced as mixed emotions began to overwhelm her.

"Soujiro," Kenshin called, "did you remember the exit?"

"One on the right end, Mr. Himura," Soujiro replied seriously.

Sanosuke, to relax himself, spat, "let's get in and get the party started."

Yahiko smiled and opened the gate.

They were greeted by a woman with a smile. Soujiro closed the gate behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you brought some allies, white plum," The woman gave them a stare with a mischievous smile not leaving her. She was leaning on one of the pole of the dojo peeling a green apple with one of her tantos.

"Who is she?" Yahiko asked Miyako.

The woman smiled, "I will introduce myself, kiddo," she said then took a bite on the apple as she held the dagger with her right hand. With a swift movement, she directed it to Yahiko. The latter, though shocked, managed to block the dagger through receiving it with his wooden sword. The woman chuckled, "Call me Yoko… the assassin expert with tantos of the house of the black blood," she said then tossed her apple away and expose her 12 daggers that are tied on her waist.

Yahiko, feeling challenged stepped forward.

The assassin grinned evilly, "I like your attitude kiddo… but…"she said and looked at him with abasement. "… do you think I'm a dog that you brought a stick to defeat me?" she said then laughed.

"It is not with the weapon that a swordsman is called a swordsman but what is in his heart," Yahiko replied.

Yoko laughed more, "you amuse me little one… but then again… you challenged me so prepare to die," she said and raised her left brow.

Yahiko made his stance. Yoko narrowed her eyes and swiftly released three daggers towards Yahiko's direction. Yahiko released three quick slashes and successfully blocked the daggers but he was surprised when Yoko immediately attacked with another. He might have blocked it in the end but not entirely. He felt sore in his left shoulder. It was bleeding. Yoko spun around and caught her other three daggers with her hands and quickly placed them on their place on her waist.

"We're only starting… yet you're bleeding already. Wipe yourself up," she insulted.

Yahiko wiped the blood with his hand and made his stance again. Yoko waited. Yahiko grew impatient so he made the first move. Yoko shook her head and grabbed six daggers placing them in between her fingers so she looked like she has claws.

Miyako couldn't stop herself. She knows the next move. Yoko calls it the first step of the dance of death. She readied herself to draw her sword but Sanosuke stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing, missy?"

Miyako looked at him with eyes filled with seriousness, "it's the first step of the dance of death."

Kenshin smiled, "you have to trust Yahiko on this. He will finish the fight."

Miyako put her hand down and looked. Yahiko's attack is full of flaws. She can actually manage to kill him by attacking into the spaces exposed during his attacks. She knows Yoko is aware of it. Miyako watched as Yoko waited for the right timing and when Yahiko is near enough, she performed her technique. She spun around with her arms stretched. As she does the blades made a contact on Yahiko's flesh. She finished her first routine with a slash on her opponents back. Yahiko because of the impact was hurled off the tree nearby. Yoko laughed.

"I told you I'm not a dog."

Miyako drew her sword. "Stop it already. I am the one you wanted."

Yoko glared at her, "as much as I want to end your life. I was tasked to eradicate the allies you recruited. Starting with that kid. Watch as your friends die one by one," she said then took her other six daggers. Now, she has twelve claws.

Miyako was about to attack but Sanosuke stopped her for the second time, "it seems that you do not know the first rule on a duel."

Miyako looked at him confused. He chuckled, "as long as the fighter lives, you are not allowed to substitute."

Miyako grudgingly put her sword back to her sheath and looked at her father, "are you not going to stop this?"

Kenshin did not answer but looked at Yahiko. The young man stood up.

Yoko laughed, "now the final step of the dance of death," she said and made her formation.

Yahiko pointed his sword on her direction. Yoko began her technique. It was so graceful, that one wouldn't recognize the danger of it. As time sped up so are the steps of the dance of death. Yahiko though weak and tired alerted himself. He waited… patiently… carefully looking at the amiss of the technique. It was perfect, yet he figured out how to make it imperfect. When the claws were near him. He intentionally attacked on her left hand directing toward the daggers. She laughed and stabbed his sides with the other six tantos.

"Yahiko!!!" he heard Sanosuke yelled. But Yahiko has plans. He twisted his wooden sword and to Yoko's shock, all of the six daggers went with the sword. Yahiko using the opportunity whacked the woman on the neck with the sword. Yoko dropped on the ground unconscious.

Yahiko looked at them as the other four rushed to his side for support.

"Are you okay, Yahiko?" Soujiro asked with voice full of concern. He put Yahiko's right arm around his shoulder.

Yahiko smiled, "do I look okay to you, Soujiro?" he asked and put his right hand on his six stab wounds.

Soujiro smiled at Yahiko's response while Kenshin checked the young man's wounds, "it isn't deep," he said as he tied a garment around it. "Just hold it and stop it from bleeding and you'll survive," he said.

"Since when are you a doctor?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin. "Are you secretly seeing my wife?" he added jealously.

Kenshin adorably (hahaha) scratched his head, "Now, now Sano… of course not. Miss Megumi is a friend to me… I am married to Kaoru… you know that very well…" he tried to explain himself.

Miyako giggled but after a second, both her and her father stopped and became serious.

"Is something wrong?" Sanosuke asked.

"Look out!!!" Soujiro said and grabbed Miyako by her waist and directed her to the sides so she will not be a victim of the coming blow. But after that, he fell due to the heaviness of the now, unconscious Yahiko and the added weight of Miyako.

Kenshin quickly dodged the attack by a high jump. But Sanosuke didn't. It was a huge concrete wheel thrown at them. However, due to his reflexes Sanosuke caught it with his right knuckles and he smirked. He performed his secret technique, thus crushing the concrete wheel into fine dusts.

"Amazing…" a well-impressed voice, told him.

Sanosuke grinned and blew off the dust left in his knuckle, "you impress easily… you haven't seen it all." He said then looked at the opponent with challenging eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man continued to laugh and caught a glance of Yoko lying not too far away unconscious; "wow… you actually did that to Yoko?" he said amazed.

Sanosuke crossed his arms, "not me. The little dumb man over there," he said then tilted his head to the direction of Yahiko, Miyako and Soujiro who had already managed to stand up, still supporting the unconscious Yahiko by his shoulders.

"You mean the sleeping one?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, at least Yoko gave him a hard time," he said then smiled at Sanosuke again.

"What's with you guys and the smiling?" Sanosuke remarked annoyed. "If you try to use that to make me go easy on you… you have the wrong guy to trick… but… if you're trying to use it to annoy me… it is pretty much working. And you don't like me annoyed," he said and ended it by giving a punch on his open left hand.

The man grinned, "good. Now, you present a challenge," he said and narrowed his eyes. He drew his sword as he introduced himself, "I am Nashi, the Wakizashi's lightning and thunder… of the house of the black blood." He said and ended on his stance.

Sanosuke, "I don't really care. I am Sanosuke Sagara and you will remember that name once this fight is over." He said and attacked with his right hand clenched and ready to punch.

Nashi grinned, "as you wish," he said then delivered a number of swings and slashes in the air.

For some reason, the air pressure on the slashes and swings made, hindered Sanosuke from penetrating. Instead, the pressure was so strong, it ripped the bandages on his waist, ripped some part of his shirt, made small cuts on his body and in the end threw him off on the wall.

"That is the lightning… Mr. Sanosuke Sagara. See, I remembered your name." He said.

Sanosuke laughed and stood up. He might be in tremendous pain due to the impact but he will not allow it to show that he is weak. _Never!!!_ "Is that all you've got?"

Nashi sneered, "Impressive."

Sanosuke chuckled again, "I told you not to impress easily." He said then stood up straight. "Are you ready for the second round?"

Nashi placed his sword on a horizontal position covering his chest and the blunt side of it atop of his open left palm. "Ready if you are."

Sanosuke attacked again like the same time-- with his right knuckles on the air ready to deliver a powerful punch.

Nashi slightly pushed his sword with his left hand and delivered a quick slash forward, followed by several swings in the air. For the finale, he delivered a strong push in the air that made a loud sound throwing Sanosuke to the wall's direction for the second time. This time it literally incapacitated his right knuckle. It is bleeding terribly.

Miyako clenched her jaw.

"Don't think about attacking," Soujiro told her.

"I won't. I trust…" she said then looked at Sanosuke, "…unc…" she said hesitantly, "… uncle Sano."

Soujiro smiled and looked at Sanosuke.

"That is the thunder." Nashi said.

Sanosuke shook his head, "lightning and thunder," he said and stood up, "what are you a weather report man?" he said then smirked. "If weather whatever is what you want, I'm gonna give you a storm." He said then attacked again.

Nashi narrowed his eyes, "Now the lightning and the thunder together," he said then with a scream, he made several slashes and swing again and created a pressure.

"I don't care about your lightning and thunder being together. I told you I'm gonna give you a storm and here it comes!!!!" he yelled and swirled his left knuckle and punched the pressure hard. The vacuum seemed strong and unyielding. Nashi laughed. "Don't you laugh at me you buffoon!!!" he said then punched it hard again. The vacuum remained solid. Sanosuke grew more and more challenged. He clenched his right wounded and bleeding knuckle and together with his other knuckle he made a punch and a quick maneuver wrecking the vacuum into pieces. His punch landed on Nashi's sword. Sanosuke smiled, "Now this is a storm," he punched and the sword broke. "And my name is Sanosuke Sagara!!!" He said then delivered an uppercut to Nashi. Nashi's body fell with a thud on the ground face first.

Miyako smiled and rushed to Sanosuke and hugged him, "I know you can do it Uncle Sano," she said.

Sanosuke chuckled, "Oh I know you doubted a little bit," he said then let go off the embrace. Now, let's get in," he said then led the way inside the dojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In contrast with the light outside, the inside of the dojo that greeted them was very dark and eerie.

"Kakashi…" Miyako uttered.

Soujiro placed the sleeping Yahiko on the floor and massaged the back of his shoulders, "what do you mean?"

"Still afraid of the light, Kakashi?" Miyako asked.

They saw a match fell down and sooner candles that surround them were lighted one at a time.

"How did he do that?"

"My name is Kakashi," a man in a gray cloak appeared. His countenance exudes danger. His eyes are currently closed, his head bowed and his arms crossed. His sword handle visible on his waist, " I am the shadow of the dark night… of the house of the black blood."

"So you are the next one…" Sanosuke said readying himself.

The assassin sneered and looked up with eyes opened, "I challenge Soujiro Seta."

"Are you afraid with my punches?" Sanosuke commented.

"Not at all," he began. "My challenge is personal and you have nothing to do with it broom-head. I'll deal with you later if that is your wish," he said seriously that somehow silenced Sanosuke.

Soujiro scrunched his forehead but he stepped forward with his hand ready to draw his sword.

Kakashi glanced at Miyako, "Watch at how I will end the life of your love, white plum."

Kenshin looked at Soujiro. His hunches about the possibility of a disturbed relationship between his daughter and Soujiro proved to be true. As a father, he somewhat is a little concerned.

"So it's you…" Soujiro said.

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "he knows I was the one who retrieved Miyako from him," he then pulled out his sword.

Soujiro tried to read the mindset of his opponent, however the only thing that the aura was exuding is danger. That's it… nothing more. If he couldn't read his opponent, he might as well give him the same burden. He smiled innocently and made a stance. "Whenever you're ready Mr. Kakashi," he said in a blissful tone.

Kakashi chuckled and attacked. Soujiro quickly drew his sword to deliver a perfect Bato-jitsu but to his shock the man disappeared. He heard a whisper. "Behind you." Soujiro immediately spun behind him but as he did so, he received a blow on his face. The handle of Kakashi's O-dachi made contact with him. He slides back. Once his concentration was back on the duel, Soujiro felt something leaking from his lower lip; he touched it and saw that it was blood.

Kakashi smiled at him mysteriously. He couldn't read him. He smiled again at Kakashi.

"You are trying hard to disclose your emotion from me," Kakashi began, "but what you do not know is that I know your emotion too well. You cannot hide it with your smile. You cannot hide the burning passion inside of you to protect Miyako and that is your weakness… your emotions…" he said.

Soujiro closed his eyes. What will he do? He opened his eyes again and attacked. He heard Kakashi laughed, he was near him already but his eyesight blurred and he vanished, then the last thing that he saw was a blade making a swift movement towards his eyes. He quickly made an effort to dodge it but he didn't succeeded completely. Blood were dropping quickly on the top of his eyelids and the blood is blinding him. Knowing that he couldn't see, Kakashi delivered a punch on his right cheek. Soujiro was thrown off with his back on the floor. He lifted his right hand but the blood is gushing…. He couldn't see!!!

"Stop!" He heard Miyako.

Kakashi chuckled, "if you can stop me, go ahead Miyako."

Soujiro closed his eyes. He will not allow anyone to hurt her. He then remembered the night before she left and her letter in the morning:

_My dearest Soujiro… Please forgive me for leaving you. I love you…However, I chose this path... Maybe I missed being an assassin… maybe you were wrong about me. … I beg you to forget me… live on and be at peace and happy at all times… The past months that I spent with you were my happiest… Goodbye my Soujiro… Goodbye…_

She is not going to bid him farewell again. With his sword, he stood up. He will not allow anything to happen to her, "Stay back Miyako, this is my fight," he said. Soujiro put back his sword on its sheath. He led his hand on his sleeves and tore a piece of garment from it and tied it around his eyes. HE concentrated on the environment around him. He was before an expert assassin. He prepared his footwork to do his Tenken.

"Are you ready to die?" He heard Kakashi said.

Soujiro didn't answer but waited patiently. He sensed someone moved to his right, he smiled for his blindness allowed him to see the emotion of his opponents heart. Kakashi's heart is full of hatred and disappointment, mostly about his unrequited love for Miyako. Soujiro began his Tenken and disappeared in sight.

Kakashi was shocked he roamed his eyes back and forth and was surprised when a sword made its way to his back. He felt the pain. Kakashi backed off. "H-how did you?"

"I once had a comrade that is blind. I watched and listened to him in his techniques. He often said that he always hear innocence in my heart… the dangerous kind. I used the same principle, I listened to your heart… you were in great pain and hate… mostly with your love for Miyako," Soujiro said then removed the piece of garment on his eyes. The bleeding stopped. He could see now that the slash he made was very fatal. "I could help you with your slash. It's not that fatal…" he told Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Miyako with every pain in his eyes, "What for?" he said then took his O-dachi and readied to stab himself with it.

"Don't be a fool Kakashi… you know you can start anew," Miyako found herself telling him.

"Goodbye my love," he said then stabbed himself. Miyako looked away.

Kenshin walked beside Miyako and tapped her shoulder, "it wasn't your fault."

Miyako nodded her head, "there are two more assassins," she said then led the way to where she knew the two were waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you scared little one?" Azumi asked Kenji. The poor boy was tied to a pole nearby.

"NO ma'am. I am not." Kenji replied bravely.

"Leave the boy alone Azumi, they are on their way." Ryu said.

The door opened and in came the five--- Three of them, not in a good condition to fight.

"Papa!!!" Kenji said with a smile.

"Shut up, little one!!!" Azumi said.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up," Miyako replied sternly.

Azumi smirked, "Miyako…"

Miyako retaliated with a smirk, "Shall we?" She said then stepped forward.

Azumi chuckled, "My pleasure…" she said then took a sword from the shelf nearby. "But tell me dear, what are you going to copy? Just like you, I am not a master of anything."

Miyako drew her sword and made a stance, "Don't worry about me Azumi, I can manage," she said then shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't you scared? You know very well that I am the secret weapon of the black blood…" Azumi attempted to taunt her.

But Miyako knew better, "I should ask the same question. You know very well that I am everyone's weakness."

Azumi chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself much, Miyako. I know exactly what you can do. And I know your limits." She said and narrowed her eyes.

"Enough with the introduction, let's begin this fight," Miyako said and attacked.

Azumi laughed. She knows what Miyako is trying to pull. Miyako's first attack is a simple gesture forcing her opponent to show his/her technique. Azumi, once seeing that Miyako's sword is nearing, received it with her sword and quickly blocked it. They were in the center with contrasting force.

"I know what you're up to…" Azumi said.

"I know you do," she said then put her right foot forward and spun to land a slash on Azumi's back. However, Azumi's words prove to be true, she read the movement long before it was executed; therefore, she had the advantage and delivered an upward slash prior of Miyako's attack… on her open position. The duelers seceded.

"Come on now Miyako, don't disappoint me," she said and pointed on the cut she created on Miyako's upper body that cut off her cloak and some pieces of her assassin clothes.

Miyako shook her head and stood up straight. She closed her eyes. When she was an assassin she was very certain and confident on her movement but now… now… that she wished to put down her sword, she felt nervous and unsure of herself. She opened her eyes once more. Azumi is waiting for her to move. The assassin was holding her sword downward with her freehand on her waist.

"Ready?" Azumi asked.

Miyako took a deep breath. She ran to her with her sword upward. Azumi shook her head again and was about to retaliate with a swift movement when Miyako changed her hold of the sword, bended her knee and released a swing upward.

Azumi's eyes widened, _"Yamamoto."_ Because she is a skilled swordswoman herself she managed to adjust a wrong angle but the pressure was so strong that it broke both of her sword and Miyako's Machi-Okuri. Azumi smiled, she still has the advantage, and so she turned around and delivered a high kick to Miyako's sides. Miyako was thrown off the table nearby and destroyed it.

"Miyako!!!" Kenshin, Sanosuke and Soujiro shouted in unison.

Miyako stood up slowly. She is clueless of what to do next. She closed her eyes.

"Miyako…" Kenshin called her. She did not respond. She remained immobile, "clear your mind…" Kenshin added.

Miyako opened her eyes and looked at Azumi. Is she ready for another fight? She closed her eyes once more but stepped forward. As she does, she remained in thoughts and in consideration of his father's words. True, her mind is full of hate… hate for those who mercilessly killed her mother… regrets… for ever holding a sword… pain… for finding her father and knowing that he didn't knew she existed… love… for Soujiro… worry… for her future and guilt… for all the lives she killed. Unknowingly, her eyes began to shed tears.

Azumi seeing Miyako walked towards her with eyes closed and that the latter appeared to be in an emotional turmoil, reflected. Is she faking it? Azumi readied her final attack, her wrist. Miyako still kept on walking towards her. Seeing that she is so unstable, Azumi scoffed, "let's put an end to your misery." She said and ran to meet her, when she was at a proper angle on Miyako's sides, she turned so she could face the woman's back. She led her hands to Miyako's spinal cord and was about to break it with a swift hand movement when her hand received a blow. She gasped upon realizing it was the sheath of Miyako's sword. Miyako then caught her hand and pulled it to her and with her other free hand she traced the Azumi's spinal cord and with a swift hand movement, she pulled it. The breaking sound was heard and pushed it back. Azumi dropped on the ground gasping for air. Miyako opened her eyes and saw Azumi on the floor. She looked up and saw Kenji looked at her with such a dreaded expression. She looked away.

Ryu stood up, "so this leaves the two of us Miyako," he said threateningly.

Miyako looked down. She doesn't want to fight anymore. Ryu drew his sword and attacked. Miyako didn't move. If death is the way to repent all of the things she had done in the past then so be it. She closed her eyes and was ready to accept her death when she heard a clashing sound. She opened her eyes and saw a sword with a reversed blade near her neck contrasting the force of Ryu's Moroha which is directed to her throat. She looked on her side and saw her father's determined and serious face. Then, Kenshin successfully pushed his opponents sword away. Ryu backed off a bit.

"Soujiro, take Miyako," Kenshin said without breaking the stare he already gave Ryu.

Soujiro heeded to Kenshin's direction, he took Miyako out of the way.

"Battosai…" Ryu said and made his stance, "to whom do I owe this great pleasure of a fight with you."

"No one…" Kenshin replied in a quiet, serene but scary (sexy) voice. "…I wouldn't allow you to hurt any of my children again," he said then narrowed his (lovely) amethyst-colored eyes.

Ryu attacked. He has a speed that matches Kenshin's speed. Their movements almost the same. Ryu indeed has a dragon style but so is Kenshin. They have equal strengths. When Kenshin attacked with a Doryusen… Ryu countered with the same blow on the ground but called it a different name. Still, Kenshin didn't wish to forfeit. Many times, he fought for the government… many times, he fought for his friends… but this is the first time that he will fight for the safety of his children… and he will not fail.

Kenji looked worriedly as his father struggle to survive in the fight. He looked at his long lost sister and saw that she is teary eyed.

Miyako saw as her father defended her and was moved by the passion her father gave. All those efforts were for her and Kenji…. For their safety. She readied her sword in her wish to help her father but Sanosuke, Soujiro and the now awake Yahiko stopped her.

"Trust him…" they said.

She does trust him. She just doesn't want him to get hurt. Ryu and Kenshin both are wounded and bleeding… they are both in the verge of losing their strength but they kept on. Then finally, they seceded.

Ryu smiled, his intention is to kill the battosai and to be made known throughout history as the man who killed the legend. That is what keeps him moving on. On the contrary, Kenshin struggle to survive for his family and he knows that those that awaits him… that those who need him… will be his strength.

The battle is now the end technique versus the end technique. Ryu readied for his final attack called the dragon's fire. Kenshin readied for the Amakakeru Ryu Hirameshi (if I'm correct). Then in the center they gave it all.

"Papa!!!!" Kenji shouted as he saw the impact.

Miyako couldn't look. She immediately closed her eyes.

There was silence for a moment. No one moved. Then they heard Kenshin spoke.

"Soujiro, the police will be here any moment. You know what to do."

Soujiro nodded and pulled Miyako to the exit door. Miyako need not to ask why… she already knows. As they went to the exit door, she glanced at Ryu. He was on the ground unconscious… with a huge, ugly scar on his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the distance, Miyako saw how the police squad raided the place and came out with the three living assassins in their handcuffs and the two dead bodies on a stretcher. They saw Saito in the distance talking to Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko.

"Let's go back to the Kashin dojo," Soujiro told her.

Miyako shook her head, "I need to go somewhere first."

"Where?"

"To the place where all of these began…" she said and closed her eyes and a tear escaped from her right eye. She immediately wiped it and stood up. "Tell my father, I'll be back in the end of the month." She said then walked away.

Soujiro smiled. He knows that she needs to find her inner peace again so she can start all over… just like him. He watched her as she disappeared from her sight. Once she was gone, he walked towards the Kashin dojo. He will not leave that place until she's back. Whatever it takes, he will wait for her.

**CHAPTER 12. **_**Sayuri Himura**_

Miyako opened her eyes. It is her last day in her mother's hut. She needs to go back to Tokyo to her father… just like she promised. She stood up and took one of her mother's favorite kimonos that happened to be preserved by time. It was a simple white Kimono. She smiled and went to dress herself with it. After which, she went to her mother's burial place. Her neighbor told her where Tomoe was buried and she went everyday to pay her respects. This is the last day.

She opened a bottle of a white plum perfume and poured it to her mother's memorial stone. She closed her eyes and remembered the happy eight years of her childhood with her mother and for some reason she felt a thorn lifted from her heart. She opened her eyes again and smiled, "goodbye mother. I will always love you," she said then turned around and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kenshin was walking a snowy trail… on his hand was the sash of his beloved Tomoe... He couldn't understand… he looked up. He saw footsteps… footsteps he knew very well were Tomoe's. He followed them until he reached a shrine. He went inside and saw an iris in bloom then he smelled white plum._

"_Thank you, Kenshin," he heard Tomoe's voice. He spun around and saw her._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Tomoe's spirit smiled, "it is not important anymore. Take care of Miyako… goodbye." She said then vanished._

Kenshin felt a tear flow down his right cheek so he stood up. He smiled; somehow he knew where the state of his heart is… AT PEACE. He looked at his wife and carefully stood up to go outside. He passed by Kenji's room and checked if he disturbed the sleeping boy, Kenji moved but maybe feeling that the presence was his father, continued on his sleep. Kenshin walked to the end of the dojo and saw Soujiro sitting on the wooden floors staring at the stars above. He went to him. Soujiro smiled upon seeing him.

"What were you thinking?" Kenshin asked as he sat down.

"She will be back tomorrow."

"Yes, and Saito will be here too."

"Mr. Himura, I love your daughter. I wish to marry her. Yet, I know that as a father, who never knew he has a daughter, you want to spend more time with her… and I respect that Mr. Himura. I will wait, no matter how long it might be."

Kenshin smiled and mysteriously said, "good."

Soujiro was expecting more than just 'good'. He looked down.

"Are you willing to labor for her?" Kenshin asked again with a mischievous plan running to his mind.

Soujiro looked at him seriously, "yes sir, I am."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. At long last, someone will the do the laundry for him. "laundry, maybe?"

Soujiro nodded.

"Let's see…" Kenshin put his hands on his chin. "You said… you could wait… even how long it may take."

Soujiro nodded again but prayed silently that it will be more sooner than later.

"Ten years?" Kenshin (cutely) taunted him more.

Soujiro's face saddened but still he nodded.

"I am just kidding Soujiro. Give me two years to spend time with my daughter then you have my blessings…"

Soujiro smiled and bowed, "thank you sir."

Kenshin chuckled, "but you need to build her a house or at least buy her a property."

Soujiro looked at Kenshin and said, "I will… that I promise you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was busy preparing for the return of Miyako. Aoshi and his family came to celebrate with them. Megumi and Kaoru are busy cooking. Kenji, Yahiko and (the poor) Soujiro were cleaning the dojo.

"After that Soujiro, fetch some water," Sanosuke ordered knowing the deal Soujiro had with Kenshin.

Master Heiku, who was apparently there to celebrate too, shook his head. "Poor boy, being a slave to stupid people."

"Hey watch it grandpa!!!" Sanosuke said.

"Soujiro," Heiku called.

"Yes sir," Soujiro replied.

"After you finished with your errands, buy me some Sake…" Soujiro nodded. "…but…" Heiku added "… with your own money."

Soujiro scratched his head. He has no choice but to obey. These people are going to be his in-laws in two years. He smiled and nodded and went back to his work.

"And you said…" Sanosuke was about to say something.

"Hey… broom-head. At least, I am making sure that my granddaughter doesn't end up with a broke man like my stupid apprentice here," Heiku cut him off.

"Master…" Kenshin said.

"Shut up stupid!!!" Heiku told Kenshin. Ayo who happened to hear what her uncle Kenny, Father and Master Heiku are talking about giggled.

"Hey kiddo. You're not in the proper age to hear this. Go back to your mother," Heiku told Ayo.

"Don't be mean to my daughter," Sanosuke said displeased.

There was going to be a debate coming when the gate opened and in entered Saito, finally with a woman beside him. He introduced her to them as his wife.

"Finally… I saw your wife… it's about time," Kenshin joked when the men were separated from the women.

"Here is the document you requested," Saito said and handed it to Kenshin.

Kenshin opened it and smiled after reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited a little while longer until the person they are expecting arrived. She opened the gate and was surprised when Kenji rushed to her and hugged her. Her brother held her hand and led her to the group. Megumi, Miyako, Kaoru and the other ladies present there smiled at her.

"Soujiro, enough with the household chores, come and look who arrived," Kenshin called.

Soujiro wiped his forehead and blushed after seeing Miyako. He longed to rush to her but he knows that the overly protective father figures that are present there are guarding his actions. He controlled himself.

"Welcome home, Sayuri," Saito greeted her.

Everyone looked at him surprised, "Sayuri?" everyone asked.

Kenshin stood up and gave the document to Miyako. Miyako opened it and saw that it is a new birth certificate of her stating that her name is Sayuri Himura. That her mother is the late Tomoe Himura and her father is Kenshin Himura. "I don't understand…" Miyako said.

"Miyako Yukishiro, though I staged her death is still a murderer as considered by the government and by the family of the victims she killed. On the other hand, Sayuri Himura is a simple girl living with her father peacefully," Saito told her.

"Besides, it is a new beginning. Let us all start anew," Kenshin added.

Sayuri couldn't help but smile, "thank you," was all she had to say. Tears fell from her eyes as a sign of joy… at long last…. She has a family… A family who cares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night while Miyako is resting under the cool, dark night, Kenshin approached her.

"Sayuri…" he called.

Miyako smiled. She is Sayuri now. "Yes… Mr…"

"Father…" Kenshin corrected.

"Father…" Sayuri repeated.

"You have so much of your mother in you," Kenshin began.

"I miss her," Sayuri said.

"We both do," Kenshin looked up on the stars. "I am so sorry about not knowing you… but I promise you that I will make it up to you… that I do."

Sayuri closed her eyes in happiness, "Oh father…" she started to sob. She was overwhelmed. Kenshin put her in his embrace.

"I love you, Sayuri. You are mine… my daughter… I will never let any harm come to you…" he said.

Sayuri remained in her father's embrace. She has longed for that all her life. Now, it came true. It felt wonderful… now she has someone to protect her. He might have been late but he is here now…

Seeing to it that his daughter is still crying, he lifted her chin and teased, "Soujiro told me something."

Sayuri forgot all about her _father-drama_ and blushed. Kenshin laughed at his daughter's reaction.

"He told me, he loves you and he would want very much to marry you…" Kenshin said smiling… His eyes showing a hint of mischief. "Do you love him?"

Sayuri blushed more. She doesn't know how to respond.

"Do you? Because if you don't then I could… well… tell him to leave."

"Don't…" Sayuri heard herself saying.

"Don't? You don't love him?" Kenshin asked with every intention to tease.

"Father…" Sayuri heard herself whining.

"Yes…"

Sayuri sighed, "I do love him and I will marry him."

"Good…" Kenshin said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now… now… Sayuri… do not be surprised if you see your Uncle Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi. Master Heiku, me and even Kenji being mean to Soujiro or treating him as a slave…"

"huh?"

"Now… all of these are just tests… to see if he can endure… If he can… then he really loves you. And we all love you so we will make sure that you will marry someone that will not hurt you…" Kenshin said and smiled.

Sayuri laughed and gave her father a great big hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed by. Miyako was used already of people calling her Sayuri. She never held any more swords. Instead, her Auntie Megumi taught her to cook and sew and do things normal women do.

"Hi…"

Sayuri looked to the direction of the voice and saw Soujiro standing. She blushed hard. She quickly looked down to hide it, "Hello…"

Soujiro smiled and sat beside her, "I told your father about us."

Sayuri smiled and nodded, "he told me about it."

"Two years… after that will you marry me?" Soujiro asked her and bent down on his one knee and held her hands.

Sayuri looked up and noticed that it is full moon and that there are only few stars on the skies. She looked back at Soujiro again. His eyes were hopeful… Hopeful and full of love.

"I love you Miyako Yukishiro… I love you Sayuri Himura… and I would not lose you again…" Soujiro said.

Sayuri chuckled, "possessive much…"

"Can you blame me?"

Sayuri shook her head, "I understand… I am really that beautiful…"

Soujiro chuckled, "now… now… now… aren't we so confident?"

Sayuri giggled.

"Back to my question," Soujiro said seriously and sincerely, "will you marry me?"

"You already made arrangements with my father…"

"I know… but will you marry me?" Soujiro persisted adorably .

Sayuri looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you… and I will never marry any man but you. Yes, I will…"

Soujiro was about to bridge the gap between them and kiss her but someone cutely disturbed the magical moment.

"Papa!!!! Soujiro is trying to kiss Sayuri," Kenji yelled and not later than two second, All of the father figures scolded Soujiro while pulling him away from Sayuri.

Sayuri couldn't help but giggle. Kenji winked at her.

**FIN**


End file.
